Vengeance
by Sailor Ocean
Summary: Lorsque Sakura entre dans l'Akatsuki, et que celleci s'allie à Konoha, village qu'elle a voulu fuir... Quand Orochimaru décide d'envahir à nouveau le village et appelle à son aide celui de la Brume... Quand la vérité sur Sakura éclate... [TERMINEE]
1. Une nouvelle des plus surprenante

**Voilà, c'est ma 1ère fic sur Naruto, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Spéciale dédicace à Princesse d'Argent, que j'adore et qui est toujours là pour me dire ce qu'elle pense des chapitres.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

**Résumé :** _Déçue par celui qu'elle aime, Sakura Haruno part de Konoha. Recueillie par Yoroshii, membre de l'Akatsuki, elle progresse énormément. Un jour, son chemin croise celui d'Itachi Uchiwa..._**

* * *

Chapitre 01 : Une nouvelle des plus surprenante **

Sakura était rentrée de son entraînement. Yoroshii, son maître et tuteur, était à une réunion de l'Akatsuki. Oui, l'Akatsuki, organisation regroupant 7 renégats de Kiri No Kuni , dont Yoroshii, et 1 de Konoha No Kuni, Itachi Uchiwa. Dire que 3 ans auparavant, elle luttait encore contre cette organisation en même temps que contre Orochimaru. Cela formait d'ailleurs un drôle de triangle : Konoha contre Akatsuki, Akatsuki contre Orochimaru, Orochimaru contre Konoha. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé.

« Sakura-chan, je suis rentré ! »

Elle sourit quand elle vit apparaître son tuteur. Blond aux yeux verts, Yoroshii avait à peine une vingtaine d'années. En apparence froid, il pouvait être adorable, et tenait énormément à la jeune fille.

« La réunion n'a pas duré longtemps, ce soir », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Il prit un air sérieux ; Sakura s'attendit alors au pire.

« En fait, le chef nous a fait convoquer car il voudrait que tu intègres l'Akatsuki. »

« Quoiiiiiii ? »

« Parce que tu es maintenant à peu près à mon niveau, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Tu n'es pas contente ? »

« Si, si bien sûr ! »

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire, et le jeune homme fondit.

« Seul Itachi Uchiwa était réticent. »

Le visage de Sakura se ferma en entendant le nom du frère de celui qui l'avait tant déçue.

« Pourquoi, Sakura ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fermes dès que l'on fait référence à la famille Uchiwa ? »

« Un jour, tu sauras… Mais pour le moment mes blessures sont trop récentes. »

Yoroshii soupira. Depuis 3 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la énième fois qu'il lui posait la même question, et c'était à chaque fois la même réponse.

« Je suppose qu'il y aura une épreuve d'admission. je me trompe ? »

« Non, en effet. Alors, que penses-tu de cette proposition ? »

« C'est oui, répondit-elle. (pense) _Si ça peut m'aider à me venger, pourquoi pas…_ »

« On mange quoi ce soir, Saki ? »

« C'est à toi de faire le dîner, ce soir. Et puis, y faut que je prenne ma douche, moi. »

« Ah non ! On avait échangé nos jours ! »

Sakura lui fit de grands yeux suppliants, et il fut incapable de lui résister.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Hum… Peu importe, tant que ce ne sont pas des ramens ! »

La jeune fille lui sourit, et alla prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps lui faisait un bien fou ; à ce moment-là, elle n'était plus que Sakura, sans passé ni futur, juste elle.

Elle sortit du bac, et se regarda dans le miroir. Son corps s'était bien développé, elle était à présent une femme ; la jeune fille de 12 ans qu'elle était en sortant de l'Académie des Ninjas, joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, avait disparu, pour laisser place à une jeune femme de 16 ans et demi, froide et déterminée. Elle se rhabilla, et descendit dîner.

Puis elle s'endormit comme une souche sur son lit quand elle alla se coucher. Yoroshii vint la rejoindre un peu plus tard (NDA : nan, y a rien entre eux si ce n'est un amour fraternel, du moins dans un sens ; mais ils dorment dans le même lit par contre). S'apprêtant à se coucher, il la regarda. Comme elle avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait recueillie, il y a 3 ans ! A ce moment-là, il avait enfin eut une raison de vivre ; elle était son rayon de soleil, lui apportant lumière et chaleur dans sa triste et morne vie. Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, et il le savait : si lui l'aimait avec un grand A, elle ne l'aimait que comme un frère. Mais tant qu'elle restait auprès de lui, cela lui convenait.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sakura se réveilla, Yoroshii n'était pas à ses côtés ; mais il lui avait laissé un message.

_Ma petite Sakura,_

_Le chef m'a convoqué pour que je lui fasse part de ta réponse, et après j'ai une mission à accomplir. Je ne reviendrai pas avant ce soir. Je voudrai que tu t'entraînes au lancer d'armes blanches dans la clairière habituelle._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Yoroshii._

Sakura soupira en lisant ses souhaits pour son entraînement.

« Pfff… Il me l'a déjà fait travailler hier… »

Après avoir déjeuné, et passé un petit coup de ménage dans la maison, elle alla dans sa clairière d'entraînement. Mais quand elle y pénétra, elle ressentit clairement une présence.

« Tu peux descendre de ton arbre. »

Une jeune fille apparut alors devant Sakura.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » demanda-t-elle agressivement.

« Tu ne caches pas vraiment tes ondes, Akimine. »

Akimine haïssait Sakura. Fille de l'un des membres d'Akatsuki, elle était amoureuse de Yoroshii, seulement lui ne faisait absolument pas attention à elle, et encore moins depuis l'arrivée de Sakura dans la vie du jeune homme. Brune aux yeux marrons, elle ressemblait pourtant énormément à l'ancienne Sakura, du moins du point de vue caractériel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda sèchement la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Un combat. Si je gagne, Yoroshii est à moi. »

« Ecoute-moi bien, petite : de un, Yoroshii décide sa vie tout seul. Et de deux, tu me saoules. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager de mon chemin si tu veux pas en subir les conséquences. »

« Alors là, sûrement pas ! Je veux un combat, je l'aurai ! »

Mais Sakura ne l'avait pas écoutée ; a peine avait-elle commencé à parlé que la jeune femme avait fait demi-tour et s'en allait. Akimine lui courut alors après, lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à se retourner, afin de la frapper. Mais Sakura fut plus rapide qu'elle, et Akimine se retrouva projetée contre un arbre. Sakura l'avait frappée d'un coup de poing d'une telle force qu'elle l'avait faite traverser la clairière, et Dieu sait comme elle était grande.

« Tu n'avais qu'à t'arrêter quand je te l'ai demandé », dit Sakura.

« Joli coup de poing », dit alors une voix glaciale.

**

* * *

Premier chapitre corrigé et réécrit. ****Bisous tout le monde !**

**Ocean.**


	2. L'épreuve d'admission

**Kikoooo ! Voilà le 2nd chapitre de ma fic ; mais avant, les réponses aux reviews :**

**Princesse d'Argent : Effectivement, tu es la première mdrrr. De rien pour la dédicace, c'est tout à fait normal vu que tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi ; c'est donc la moindre des choses, non ? Allez, bisous à toi et passe de bonnes vacances lol.**

**Dodie Rogue : Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise ; Voilà la suite, donc lol.**

**Yunapix : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ; Ton envie de savoir la suite va être réalisée mdrrr : le chap 2 est là.**

**Bon, place à l'histoire, maintenant ;p**

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : L'épreuve d'admission**

« Joli coup de poing », dit alors une voix glaciale.

Sakura se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle regarda en haut, à droite, à gauche, enfin bref, de tous les côtés, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage, et elle frappa du poing sur le sol.

Elle avait concentré son chakra dans son poing ; et le sol s'était fracassé sous la violence du coup. Elle n'avait pas été l'héritière de Tsunade pour rien.

Mais la personne avait utilisé une technique de permutation juste à temps, puis une technique d'invisibilité. Seulement, ce que cette personne ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune fille pouvait repérer une personne invisible sans problème, en concentrant sur le chakra de cette personne.

Elle s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentit alors un flux de chakra venir vers elle à toute vitesse. Heureusement, elle réagit juste à temps, lançant un kunai dans cette direction. Encore une fois, l'ennemi utilisa la technique de permutation. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, Sakura se retrouva plaquée au sol, un kunai sous la gorge.

« Tu te défends pas mal, fit la personne. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Sakura regarda l'ennemi dans les yeux. Des pupilles rouge sang, des points noir dans les yeux. Itachi Uchiwa. Elle sourit ironiquement, et fit mine de vouloir lui donner un coup de tête. Le jeune homme, anticipant le mouvement, recula la tête juste assez pour ne pas recevoir le coup, mais la jeune fille fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas : elle lui donna non pas un coup de boule mais un baiser. Elle posa juste ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi. Déstabilisé, il relâcha la pression de l'arme sur la gorge de la jeune fille, et elle le projeta en l'air d'un coup de pied. Puis elle se projeta à son tour, et effectua l'Ombre de la Feuille Morte, et enfin, la Fureur du Lion de Sasuke. Ce dernier la lui avait apprise au cas où elle serait dans une position similaire. Itachi fut projeté contre le sol, et ne se releva pas, immobilisé par des kunais lancés par Sakura.

Des applaudissements retentirent, et 7 personnes apparurent, dont Yoroshii.

« Une femme a vraiment des atouts imparables ! », dit l'un d'eux.

Yoroshii s'approcha de Sakura, la serra dans ses bras puis lui présenta les autres personnes : Kisame, Shirai, Minai, Hirashi, Kyô et Aki. Le jeune requin se précipita vers Itachi, non sans lancer un regard haineux à la jeune fille, et l'aida à se relever. Celui-ci se dirigea vers elle, et lui murmura quelque chose.

« Je me vengerai », avait-il dit.

« Je t'attends », répondit-elle.

« Sakura, je suppose que tu sais qui nous sommes, et ce que nous faisons », demanda Aki, qui semblait être le chef.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté notre proposition ? »

« Parce que je pense que ça peut m'aider à atteindre mes objectifs. »

« Peut-on savoir lesquels ce sont ? »

« De un, toujours m'améliorer. De deux…tuer Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Un murmure de stupeur parcourut les membres d'Akatsuki. La voix d'Itachi s'éleva.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

« Cela ne regarde que moi. »

Yoroshii prit la parole.

« Ses blessures sont encore trop récentes. Laissez-lui le temps de les cicatriser. »

« Bien. Tu as réussi l'épreuve d'admission, tu es donc acceptée dans l'Akatsuki. »

« Chaque membre possède un sabre spécial, signe de son appartenance à l'organisation. Toi aussi, par conséquent. Demain matin, rendez-vous ici, je te proposerai différents modèles, et nous verrons ce que tu vaux au combat. »

« Bien », répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

« Et maintenant, fêtons l'arrivée de Sakura ! » s'écria Minai.

Tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée, ils firent la fête. Sakura s'aperçut alors que, bien qu'ils soient froids en apparence, ils formaient une famille, et étaient très amicaux entre eux. Seuls Itachi et Kisame restaient impassibles.

Un souvenir remonta alors dans l'esprit de Sakura ; elle se revoyait faire la fête avec Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji et Tenten pour le retour de Sasuke à Konoha.

Elle s'approcha de Yoroshii.

« Je vais faire un tour dehors », lui murmura-t-elle.

« Bien. Sois prudente. Et ne rentre pas trop tard. »

« T'inquiète pas. »

Elle s'éclipsa et alla se balader dans les bois. Itachi murmura quelque chose à Kisame et s'éclipsa à son tour. Aki sourit.

La jeune fille était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne sentit pas venir la personne derrière elle, et se retrouva avec un kunai sous la gorge.

« Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai. »

« De quoi, Itachi ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton ironique. Du baiser ou la défaite ? »

« Les deux, je pense. »

« Ah, parce que tu penses ? »

Le kunai se serra un peu plus contre la gorge de la jeune fille.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi. »

Sakura soupira.

« Lâche-moi, j'ai pas envie de me battre. »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Le ton d'Itachi était froid, sans appel.

« Que tu me le demandes ou pas, il n'y a aucune différence : je le dirai quand même. »

« Tu es bien insolente, pour une petite nouvelle.

Itachi obligea la jeune fille à se retourner, et passa son kunai contre sa joue. Une ligne rouge apparut là où l'arme était passée.

« Lorsque ma marque sera cicatrisée, viens me voir et nous combattrons. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'obéir ? »

« … »

Il lâcha Sakura et alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre.

« Pourquoi tu veux tuer mon frère ? »

« Je l'ai déjà dit : ça ne regarde que moi. »

« Sache que tu risques de me retrouver sur ton chemin ; je n'ai pas laissé mon frère en vie pour rien. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte. »

« Bon, moi je rentre. », dit la jeune fille.

En un éclair elle s'approcha du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur la joue, pour l'embêter. Il l'attrapa à la gorge, et elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il soupira et la relâcha.

« Au fait, t'as quel âge, Itachi ? »

« 19 ans. »

« Merci. »

La jeune fille s'éclipsa et rentra chez elle, et Itachi soupira à nouveau.

« Et dire que je vais devoir l'héberger pendant que Yoroshii sera en mission…Ca va pas être de la tarte. »

A son tour, il s'éclipsa.

**

* * *

Second chapitre revu et corrigé.**

**Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Une review svp mdrrrr !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	3. Cohabitation

**Kikooo ! Voilà le troisième chapitre tant attendu lol. Mais avant, les réponses aux reviews ; d'ailleurs, je pensais pas que j'en aurai autant mdrrrr. J'vous dis pas la tête que j'ai fait quand j'ai été voir si y en avait lol**

**Marionnette :** Merci pour les compliments ; lol, si j'ai msn mais j'ai pas pensé à le préciser dans mon profil ; je t'ai envoyé un mail d'ailleurs ;

**Petitraziel :** Voui, on se demande ce qu'il va se passer ; surtout qu'ils ne peuvent pas se blairer lol

**Sakura-chan :** Merci pour les compliments ; pour le couple Itachi / Sakura, tu verras bien ptdr

Sasusaku : Voilà la suite lol

**Dodie Rogue :** Voilà la suite ') Tu vas t'éclater je pense ;p

**Roka223 : **Merci pour les compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ; il faudra que j'aille faire un tour sur ta fic, d'ailleurs

**-San-RSX :** Voui, j'ai vu :p je lis ta fic, d'ailleurs ; je vais te faire une confidence : c'est en lisant ta fic que l'idée d'en faire une sur Itachi / Sakura m'est venue à l'esprit ;p

**Rénia :** Voilà la suite :') Tu devrais t'éclater toi aussi en lisant ce chapitre mdrrr ;

**Recif :** En fait, j'ai changé le comportement de Sakura pour que ça aille bien ; sinon, ça le faisait pas vraiment :p Sinon, merci pour les compliments ;

**Cassy-chan :** Voui, c'est sûr, il va avoir du mal ; voilà la suite lol

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 03 : Cohabitation **

« QUOIIIIIII ! »

Yoroshii acquiesça.

« Mais je ne veux pas habiter avec lui ! »

« Pourtant il le faudra. »

« Je peux pas rester ici ? »

« Non, ordre d'Aki. »

Sakura lui fit de grands yeux larmoyants, mais le jeune homme tint bon.

« Il va venir te chercher dans peu de temps. Ah ! Et fais bien attention à Kisame ; il ne te porte pas dans son cœur, et comme il habite dans la même maison, il se peut qu'il te provoque. »

« Mouais…Et tu reviens quand ? »

« Euh…Pas avant un bon mois… »

« Et je vais devoir supporter Itachi Uchiwa pendant tout ce temps ?Oh non ! »

« Je te rassure : ça ne m'enchante pas non plus. »

Itachi et Kisame venaient d'arriver.

« Va chercher tes affaires, Sakura-chan », lui demanda le jeune homme blond.

Elle obéit et monta prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Itachi et Yoroshii discutaient.

« Prends soin d'elle, disait Yoroshii. Elle n'a que 16 ans. Et surtout, ne critique jamais sa cuisine. »

Le Sharingan haussa les sourcils.

« Elle est très susceptible à ce sujet-là. Tu pourrais te retrouver empoisonné en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. »

Itachi grogna, mais acquiesça.

« Au fait, Orochimaru a apparemment repris ses activités », dit alors Yoroshii.

« Quoiiiiii ? »

Sakura venait de redescendre, et une expression de haine lui déformait le visage.

« Tu le connais ? » s'étonna Itachi.

« C'est à cause de cet enfoiré que ton cher frère est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ! » cracha la jeune fille.

« Tu veux dire…qu'il lui a apposé son sceau ? »

« Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais en tout cas ça ressemble aux 3 flammes du Sharingan. »

« C'est bien son sceau. Il faudra en référer à Aki. »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait y aller, non ? »

Sakura se jeta au cou de Yoroshii, en lui murmurant un « Tu vas me manquer ! », et Itachi détourna les yeux. Elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue, et prit ses affaires. Elle se tourna vers lui au moment de sortir de la maison.

« Reviens-moi en bon état ; d'accord ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Yoroshii sourit et lui répondit par l'affirmative.

« Au fait, Sakura…(il fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit de l'argent). Tiens, prends ça. Parce que ça m'étonnerai qu'Itachi ou Kisame t'en donnent. »(NDA : Ca m'étonnerai moi aussi mdrrrr).

Sakura prit ce qu'il lui tendait et le remercia. Enfin, ils partirent. Itachi habitait à quelques kilomètres de chez Yoroshii, mais la route était facile ; en un rien de temps ils étaient arrivés. La maison était assez grande, mais le décor était simple et agréable. Le Sharingan mena la jeune fille à sa chambre ; elle était elle aussi assez simple (un lit, un bureau, des étagères), mais grande. Juste avant de sortir, il s'arrêta.

« Ta blessure est cicatrisée, non ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je t'obéirai pas. Bon, maintenant, je voudrai m'installer, alors houste ! »

Elle le poussa hors de la chambre sans ménagements et ferma la porte. Il descendit les escaliers et se trouva face à Kisame.

« Pfff…Pourquoi t'as accepté de la prendre ? »

« Je devais bien ça à Yoroshii. »

« Mouais…Je te préviens : si elle me provoque, elle le regrettera. »

« Bah ! Tant que tu détruis pas la maison… »

De son côté, Sakura avait déposé ses affaires et admirait le sabre qu'elle avait choisi le matin même ; elle n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de l'observer minutieusement, elle le faisait donc maintenant. C'était en fait un double sabre. A part Itachi, qui ne se servait du sien que très rarement apparemment, elle était la seule à en avoir un, d'où son surnom : Double Sabre. Double sabre, dont les lames formaient des vagues, et étaient à double tranchant (voir tome 11 de Naruto, à la double page 148 - 149(NDA : Décidément…tout est double ici ! lol !')). La jeune fille avait passé la matinée à s'entraîner en compagnie de Shirai, et s'était découvert un don pour le maniement de cette arme.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte, puis l'ouvrit. C'était Itachi.

« Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre est à côté de la tienne. »

« Merci. »

Il referma la porte et soupira.

« La maison va être agitée, ce mois-ci. »

Kisame sortit de sa chambre.

« Yoroshii a intérêt à revenir très vite. J'pourrai jamais la supporter plus d'un mois », grogna-t-il.

Itachi haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre. Mais sa tranquillité ne dura pas très longtemps : quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura vint frapper à sa porte.

« Entre », répondit-il.

« Désolée de te déranger, mais il y a deux choses que je voudrai savoir… »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous faites comment, pour le ménage et les repas ? »

« Ben…Kisame et moi allons toujours manger au resto. Quant au ménage… »

« Me dis pas que vous savez pas cuisiner ! »

« … »

Sakura soupira.

« Bon…Je m'en occuperai, alors.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace, et Sakura haussa un sourcil.

« Ca veut dire quoi cette grimace ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'être empoisonné. »

Sakura se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? »

« M'entraîner. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix dure, cinglante.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard. »

« T'es pas mon père, Uchiwa. »

Il soupira à nouveau. Manifestement, elle lui en voulait. Il se souvint alors de ce que Yoroshii lui avait dit au sujet de sa cuisine : « _Et surtout, ne critique jamais sa cuisine. Elle est très susceptible à ce sujet-là. Tu pourrais te retrouver empoisonné en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. _»

Sakura s'éclipsa et se rendit dans sa clairière d'entraînement, en étant préalablement passée dans sa chambre prendre son sabre. Pendant quelques heures, elle s'entraîna avec, tout en pestant contre le jeune homme.

« Pfff…Comme son frère…Froid…Renfermé…Orgueilleux…Sûr de lui…On dirait que c'est héréditaire ! Et évidemment, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! »

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta, épuisée. Elle posa son sabre et s'allongea par terre, afin de récupérer, quand un petit garçon arriva.

« Euh…Mademoiselle…Tu dors ? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est le monsieur aux yeux bizarres…Il veut te voir… »

« Dis-lui, mot pour mot, qu'il n'est un connard, et qu'il n'a qu'à bouger ses fesses s'il veut me voir. »

« Oui…J'y vais… »

« Attends petit ! Prends ça ! »

Sakura s'était relevée ; elle sortit une pièce de sa poche et la mit dans la main du petit. Il la remercia et alla porter la réponse de Sakura à Itachi. Elle se rallongea en rigolant.

« Il va péter un plomb quand il va entendre ça, hi hi hi ! »

Elle ne rigolait encore quand il arriva, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

« Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Itachi d'un ton sec.

« Oh !Rien ! Je m'imaginais juste la tête que tu allais faire en entendant ma réponse. »

En un éclair il se mit au-dessus d'elle (NDA : N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses, bande d'obsédé(e)s !mdrrrr) et glissa un kunai sous sa gorge.

« Tiens ! Ca devient une habitude, on dirait. » ironisa la jeune fille.

« Faut croire. Mais c'est de ta faute, ça. »

« Et toi tu es trop susceptible. Et puis…œil pour œil, dent pour dent, tu connais pas ? »

« Tu joues avec le feu ; fais attention, ou bien un jour tu finiras par te brûler. Petite ! »

« Petite ? Peuh !C'est toi qui le dis ! Quant au feu, je connais les risques ; mais ça vaut bien la peine d'en prendre, rien que pour voir la tête que tu vas faire. Et puis, en tant que cracheur de feu confirmé, tu devrais bien réussir à te maîtriser ; après tout, c'est héréditaire. »

Itachi resserra son kunai contre la gorge de Sakura. Elle sourit, et passa son ongle contre la joue du jeune homme. Une ligne rouge apparut là où était passé l'ongle.

« La dernière fois tu m'as laissé ta marque ; à mon tour maintenant. »

A suivre…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !N'hésitez pas à laisser une review svp lol

Sailor Ocean.


	4. Cauchemar

**Kikooo ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre ;p Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre sera surtout de la narration, donc pas beaucoup de dialogues, gomen '. Mais avant, les réponses aux reviews :**

**Uchiwa Didie-chan :** Voui, Sakura a battu Itachi lol Voilà la suite

**Marionnette :** T'inquiète j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre dans lequel ils sont dans le même lit lol c'est vrai que la réaction de Kisame est assez marrante. Et pis tu vas bien rigoler je pense en lisant ce chapitre-là lol

**Renia :** En fait, j'ai pas trop décrit le mois parce que sinon ça serait trop long ; si je poste vite en fait, c'est parce que moi je suis en vacances ;p et que dans la journée j'ai le temps de taper les chapitres. Sinon, en période scolaire, ça serait une fois par semaine et encore ')

**Yuzu :** heureuse que ça te plaise lol voilà la suite

**Petitraziel :** Voui, c'est sûr moi-même j'me marre bien en écrivant mdrrrr

**Noeru :**Voui, c'est sûr, fini la gamine faible et trainarde ; en fait, là c'est tout le contraire sinon ça collait pas vraiment avec le contexte lol

**-San-RSX :** Bah…faut croire que si, la preuve lol au fait vivement le prochain chap de ta fic

**Recif :** C'est sûr moi-même j'en reviens quand le matin je vais voir les reviews lol quant à ton conseil, merci, je le prend en compte

**Dodie Rogue :** Voilà, voilà, la suite est là lol

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Cauchemar**

Un mois était passé depuis cette « dispute », et il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres depuis (NDA :Miracle Oo). Yoroshii n'était toujours pas revenu, au grand dam de Kisame, qui supportait de moins en moins Sakura. Quant à elle et Itachi s'appréciaient et se rapprochaient de plus en plus, toujours pour le plus grand malheur du jeune requin, mais refusaient de se l'avouer.

Sakura faisait tous les repas, sauf une fois par semaine, où ils allaient manger tous les trois au restaurant, et là, miracle, c'était Itachi qui payait les repas, pour la remercier de ce qu'elle faisait (repas et ménage) alors que c'était elle l'invitée (NDA : Mouais…si on peut dire ça lol). De temps à autre, l'un des membres d'Akatsuki venait leur rendre visite.

Un jour, alors qu'elle mettait sa chambre en ordre, elle tomba par hasard sur des photos (NDA : Je sais pas du tout si ça existe chez eux, mais bon…). Photos d'elle et de ses ami(e)s, enfin, son ancienne elle, bien que la plupart représentassent surtout Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui de qui, pendant des années, elle avait été amoureuse. Celui qui l'avait tant déçu. Celui dont elle voulait se venger. Celui qu'elle voulait tuer.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a autant changé…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait ça ?Il savait que je l'aimais…Alors pourquoi ! » se demanda la jeune fille à haute voix.

Lentement elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea dessus, et là, elle se mit à pleurer, sans bruit. Elle évacua, par le biais des larmes, tout ce qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis, tout ce dont elle n'avait pu se débarrasser.

La porte de Sakura était restée ouverte ; Itachi passa devant juste au moment à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'il la vit se mettre à pleurer, il eut envie d'aller, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui. Mais il resta là, à ne rien faire, tandis qu'il se donnait des claques mentalement, s'étant rendu compte de ce à quoi il avait pensé.

Tout le reste de la journée Sakura fut morose. Kisame, comme à son habitude, s'en contrefichait ; mais Itachi s'inquiétait : elle, qui était toujours joyeuse, ne pipait mot. Finalement, il se décida à aller la voir. Lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte, elle ne répondit pas, mais il entra quand même. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, sur son lit, et attendit. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, puis se décida à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » murmura-t-elle

« Des réponses. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Rien », mentit la jeune fille.

« Mouais…j'en crois pas un mot. Mais si t'as besoin de te confier, je suis là. »

Bizarrement, sa voix avait été, pour sa dernière phrase, très douce, alors que d'habitude elle était neutre. Itachi se le va et allait partir quand Sakura tendit le bras, comme pour le retenir.

« Reste…s'il te plaît… », demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme obéit (NDA : Oo) et se rassit à côté d'elle. Et, contre toute attente, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se cala contre son torse, posa sa tête au creux de son cou et se laissa aller. Il la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sous les yeux médusés de Kisame ; Celui-ci, écœuré, ferma la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et alla s'enfermer dans la sienne.

Quand elle se fut endormie, il la posa sur son lit, tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis il sortit en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte. Il alla frapper à celle de Kisame, qui lui ouvrit, l'air renfrogné.

« Sakura ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin. Je vais aller acheter des sandwiches », lui annonça-t-il.

« Fais comme tu veux », grogna le jeune requin.

« Tu l'aimes toujours pas, hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ; bon, j'y vais. »

A son retour, Sakura dormait toujours. Ce soir-là, Itachi mangea seul dans sa chambre. (NDA : Moi veux bien te tenir compagnie lol ; Itachi : Baka !frappe sur la tête de Sailor Ocean)

Sakura s'agitait dans son lit. Elle rêvait ; enfin, si l'on pouvait dire ça : tous ses souvenirs passés avec Sasuke remontaient. Tous les moments où il l'avait défendue, leurs entraînements communs, les fêtes en sa compagnie…puis cette nuit-là, où tout avait basculé ; depuis son retour à Konoha, il était changé : plus ouvert, plus chaleureux…plus entreprenant, aussi…et pas qu'avec elle…

Itachi se réveilla vers 2h du matin ; il avait du bruit dans la chambre de Sakura. Apparemment, Kisame avait lui aussi été réveillé, à en voir l'expression de son visage.

« Va te recoucher, je m'en occupe. »

Kisame grogna en guise de réponse et retourna dans sa chambre. Itachi ouvrit la porte de celle de Sakura et rentra. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne put supporter de la voir comme ça et se précipita vers son lit ; mais il ne savait que faire. Il se souvint alors qu'elle s'était calmée quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et il réitéra le geste : il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma mais resta accrochée à lui. Itachi soupira et s'allongea, Sakura ayant la tête appuyée contre son torse (NDA : musclé love, love) et les bras passés autour. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que celui de rester là, puisque la jeune fille refusait de le lâcher.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Sakura trouva son oreiller plus chaud et plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire ; elle réalisa alors qu'elle était dans les bras d'Itachi, et essaya de ne pas trop bouger afin de ne pas le réveiller.

« Ah ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Visiblement, il l'était déjà.

« Mmm…Comment ça se fait que tu sois là et pas dans ton lit à toi ? Serais-tu en manque d'amour ? »

Il ricana à cette remarque.

« Je te signale que cette nuit t'as fait tellement de bruit que t'as réveillé tout le monde. »

« Quand tu dis tout le monde c'est Kisame et toi ?Bah ! A ce compte-là, c'est pas grave… »

« Bon, maintenant que t'es réveillée, je vais pouvoir aller me recoucher dans MON lit. »

Sakura s'agrippa à Itachi, l'empêchant ainsi de se lever.

« Veux pas…Suis bien là… »

Il soupira mais passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle remonta un peu sur lui afin de pouvoir caler sa tête sur son épaule. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant apparaître Yoroshii, qui s'arrêta net en les voyant ainsi.

A suivre…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !Je sais, suis sadique, je vous laisse bouillir d'impatience mdrrrr. Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous voulez la suite lol**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	5. Ino

**Voilà, voilà, le chapitre 05 est en ligne lol. Comme d'hab, place aux réponses pour les reviews avant l'histoire ptdrrr :**

**Renia :** Je pense que toutes les filles en rêvent lol Quant à la réaction de Yoroshii, ben tu vas voir mdrrrr

**Sasusaku :** Comme à Renia, ben tu vas voir lol

**Uchiwa Didie-chan :** 'Me suis bien marrée en lisant ton mini dialogue mdrrrr ; C'est bien quand y du suspens à la fin, ça donne envie de lire la suite lol

**Marionnette :** V'là la suite ; Quant aux sentiments de Kisame, tu marques un point, mais je garde ça pour plus tard lol

**Koneko44 :** Voilà la suite ; Pour Yoroshii, il va en avoir besoin de consolation lol

**Dodie Rogue :** petit air innocent Tu veux que je creuse ta tombe ptdrrrrr ? Si j'arrête pile là où le suspens arrive, c'est pour vous faire languir et me marrer en lisant les reviews lol

**Sae :** Une nouvelle tête lol ?T'es la 1ère à me poser cette question ; nan, il l'a pas violée, bien que ça soit aussi dur moralement à supporter

**Cassy-chan :** NAAAaaaAAAAnnnnn J'suis trop jeune pour mourir TTTT ; Saute au cou d'Itachi Merci mon Itachou tu me défends ! Bon, sinon, Yoroshii est jaloux, oui, et Sakura n'est pas si entreprenante que ça, c'est juste pour embêter Itachi mdrrrr

**Néléan :** Une autre nouvelle tête ? Bah nan Itachi va pas se faire casser la gueule lol

**Wish : **Encore une nouvelle tête mdrrrr ? Contente que ça te plaise lol Merci pour les compliments en tout cas ; et pis pour la fin, bn v'là la suite ptdrrrr

**Gomen, je comptais mettre le chapitre hier mais j'ai pas eu le temps, bien que je sois en vacances lol**

**

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Ino**

Il soupira mais passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle remonta un peu sur lui afin de pouvoir caler sa tête sur son épaule. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant apparaître Yoroshii, qui s'arrêta net en les voyant ainsi.

« Hum, hum… », fit Yoroshii.

Sakura et Itachi sursautèrent, et la jeune fille se cacha sous les draps de son lit.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, hein, Yoro-kun ! », lui affirma le Sharingan.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit…Bon, j'suis pas ici pour rien, faut que vous vous prépariez Sakura et toi, Aki vous demande au plus vite. Il vous attend dans le salon », grogna-t-il.

Sa voix vibrait légèrement, comme s'il était en colère. Il referma la porte tout aussi brusquement et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il se retrouva face à Kisame, qui le regardait l'air goguenard.

« Tu le savais, hein, qu'ils étaient comme ça… », soupira le jeune homme blond.

« P'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non », lui répondit le jeune requin.

« Enfoiré…Tu mériterais que je te colle une raclée comme t'en as jamais eu, mais j'ai pas le cœur à ça… »

Kisame haussa les épaules. De son côté, Itachi s'était levé du lit et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de Sakura.

« Itachi…Est-ce que…Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose pendant mon sommeil ?Sur toi, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Hum…A part des « Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il est beau » ou des « Je t'aime Itachi », rien d'autre. »

A départ, Sakura crut qu'il avait dit la vérité, mais quand elle vit le petit sourire qui était apparu sur son visage, elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle prit son coussin et le balança à la figure du jeune homme, qui se précipita hors de la chambre en ricanant. Sakura soupira.

« Irrécupérable, celui-là ! »

Elle s'habilla vite fait, fit sa toilette et descendit dans le salon, où Itachi était déjà arrivé.

« La ponctualité, c'est vraiment pas ton truc, hein ! », lui lança le jeune homme à son arrivée.

« Une femme sait se faire attendre pour se faire désirer ! », lui répliqua-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard furieux, car cette remarque laissait entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Les autres membres étaient amusés de la scène, car c'était pas tous les jours qu'Itachi Uchiwa laissait apparaître sur son visage ses sentiments.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aki venait de parler. Sakura et Itachi se tournèrent vers lui et acquiescèrent.

« Il se trouve que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Naturellement, puisque vous vous entendez très bien, il va de soit que vous serez à l'avenir partenaires pour les missions qui vous seront confiées. »

Les deux jeunes gens réagirent en même temps.

« Moi ! Partenaire de cet…individu ! » s'écria Sakura.

« Moi ! Partenaire de cette…gamine ! » s'écria en même temps Itachi.

Aki éclata de rire, comme tous les autres sauf Yoroshii et Kisame, qui restèrent impassibles.

« Quelle est la mission ? » demanda Sakura.

« Eh bien, en fait, il se trouve qu'Orochimaru compte détruire Konoha, puis nous anéantir nous. En apprenant ça, le Hokage de Konoha nous a envoyé un émissaire afin de nous proposer une alliance. »

« Et…quelle est votre réponse ? » se risqua à demander Itachi.

« J'ai accepté. Mais je ne suis pas tranquille pour cet émissaire. J'ai peur qu'Orochimaru ne l'intercepte, la torture et n'apprenne que nous nous alliions avec Konoha. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous la raccompagniez jusqu'à son village. »

« La ? »

« C'est une femme. Elle se nomme Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka. »

Sakura se mit à trembler en entendant son nom et s'écroula. Itachi se précipita et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est son nom ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Sûr et certain. Tu la connais ? »

« C'est…mon amie d'enfance… »

« Alors…Tu viens du village de Konoha ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. C'est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, puisqu'elle avait retiré son bandeau frontal et l'avait caché au fin fond de ses affaires.

« Est-ce que…je peux la voir ? »

Aki accepta, l'air grave. Sakura se dégagea des bras du jeune homme, le remercia et se dirigea vers la chambre où Ino avait été mise. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, Ino se précipita à sa rencontre, demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait enfermée là. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qui était entré.

« Non…c'est impossible…Sa…Sakura ? C'est bien toi ? »murmura Ino.

Sakura hocha la tête, et Ino se jeta dans ses bras. Elles se serrèrent mutuellement.

« Nous croyions que tu étais morte… », lui annonça Ino après les retrouvailles.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours en vie. Mais je ne suis plus la même qu'avant. J'ai changé, depuis cette nuit-là… »

Ino s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, mais renonça.

« Rassure-moi, Sakura…Tu ne fais pas partie de l'organisation, hein ? »

Sakura la regarda dans les yeux, et lui répondit que si.

« Jure-moi quelque chose, Ino. »

« Quand tu seras de retour au village, ne dis à personne que j'en fais partie. Surtout pas à Sasuke. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que son frère en fait partie lui aussi. »

La nouvelle fit un choc à Ino, mais elle accepta de ne rien dire.

« C'est lui et moi qui sommes chargés de t'escorter jusqu'à Konoha. »

« Quoiiiiii ? Itachi Uchiwa ? Dis-moi…est-ce qu'il est aussi beau que son frère ? »

Remarquant la tête que faisait Sakura, elle rajouta quelque chose.

« T'inquiète, je te le laisse. »

« Mais je l'aime pas ! », s'écria la jeune fille.

Ino éclata de rire et serra Sakura dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir vivante. Dis-moi…est-ce qu'un jour tu reviendras au village ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Après ce qu'il s'est passé…je préfère pas…Mais dis-moi, qu'en est-il des autres ? »

« Eh bien…Gaara, Temari et Kankurô sont revenus au village, ils sont maintenant ninjas de Konoha. Tenten et Neji sont mariés, Hinata et Naruto sont fiancés, Chôji sort avec Temari, Kiba a une petite copine, Shino est célibataire, Rock Lee t'attend toujours et moi je suis fiancée à Shikamaru. »

« Eh ben, t'as mis le temps, toi ! Pareil pour Hinata et Naruto !

« Oh, toi alors ! »

« Et Sasuke ? Dis-moi qu'il n'a trouvé personne, qu'il est malheureux ! »

« Il t'attend. »

Sakura regarda Ino dans les yeux, et celle-ci put voir tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait envers Sasuke.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Itachi écoutait attentivement la conversation des deux amies. Il avait été très gêné quand il avait entendu Ino dire « T'inquiète pas, je te le laisse ». A présent, il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire son frère pour que Sakura soit comme ça.

« T'as laissé tomber, alors, pour Sasuke ? » demanda Sakura à Ino.

« Oui. De toute manière, c'est Shika que j'aimais. En fait, je m'en suis rendue compte quand il est rentré gravement blessé d'une mission. Il est resté pas mal de temps dans le coma, c'est là que je me suis aperçue de l'amour que je lui portais. Et il y a répondu. »

« Sakura ! »

Itachi venait d'appeler la jeune fille, jugeant qu'elles s'étaient assez parlé. Elle ouvrit la porte et se cogna dans le jeune homme, qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« … »

« Bon…J'en déduis que non. »

La jeune fille lui tira la langue et Itachi eut envie de l'étrangler.

« Sakura, Itachi, préparez vos affaires. Vous partez dans une demi-heure. », leur dit Aki.

Ils s'inclinèrent et montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives préparer leurs affaires. Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient partis en compagnie d'Ino.

A suivre…

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre 05 terminé :p si ça vous a plu, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire mdrrrr : reviews !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	6. La mission

**Kikooo all ! Voilà le 6ème chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira lol. Mais avant, comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews :**

**Renia :** Merci pour les compliments lol. Quant à ta question, je te rassure, Sakura ne retournera jamais avec Sasuke

**Marionnette :** Toutou ?Grrrrrr lol. Je sais que ça manque d'action mais je voulais faire un chap tout mimi lol Ce que je mijote ? Tu verras ;p . NaruHina et ShikaIno, mwa j'aime bien mdrrrr. Avant, mon perso préféré était Sasuke mais depuis qu'Itachi est apparut love, love. Pour mon apparition sur MSN en fait j'ai pas trop le temps à cause de mes sites et de ma fic mais je vais essayer dès que possible lol

**Dodie Rogue :** Sailor Ocean prend une pelle et creuse la tombe de Dodie Rogue. Paix à son âme. Bon, encore que Sasuke l'attende, ça va, mais Rock Lee, la pauvre mdrrrr. « Se cogner contre Itachi...être serrée dans ses bras...rattrapée par lui... Le rêve » bien d'accord avec toi lol

**Sakura007 :** Ravie que ça te plaise lol. V'là la suite ptdrrrr

**Sakura-chan :** bah voilà la suite, sinon, contente que ça te plaise lol

**Sae :** Bah tu verras bien XD Mais je pense que c'est pas pour tout de suite les explications lol alors prends ton mal en patience lol

**Anaxarete :** Un(e) nouveau / nouvelle revieweur / revieweuse ? Contente que ça te plaise, voilà al suite. Perso, j'aime bien Itachi moi aussi lol

**Sinon j'ai mis une nouvelle fic en ligne, le titre est « Sharingan Sakura » et elle met encore en scène Sakura et Itachi, bien que ce dernier arrive un peu plus tard lol. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je compte sur vous lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : La mission**

Cela faisait une dizaine d'heures que Ino, Itachi et Sakura étaient partis de Akatsuki No Kuni (NDA : Pays d'Akatsuki ; je sais j'ai pas été chercher loin lol). Ces deux derniers devaient raccompagner Ino jusqu'à Konoha. Durant le chemin, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient fait que parler, de tout et de rien, et Itachi se taisait, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était accompagné d'inconnus.

« C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre frère, Uchiwa-sama », dit Ino.

« C'est sûr : Ils sont froids, renfermés, orgueilleux, sûr d'eux…Faut croire que c'est héréditaire ! » se moqua Sakura.

Itachi se glissa derrière Sakura et lui mit un kunai sous la gorge. Elle éclata de rire.

« Mon pauvre Itachi, tu es tellement prévisible ! A chaque fois que je te provoque tu réagis toujours de la même façon ! »

Il serra un peu plus son kunai contre la gorge de la jeune fille, tandis qu'Ino regardait la scène en rigolant. Finalement il la relâcha et ils purent reprendre le chemin. Le soir venu, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge qui était sur leur chemin et partagèrent la même chambre.

La nuit avait beau être là, Ino et Sakura n'avaient pas pour autant arrêté de parler, au grand dam d'Itachi qui souhaitait dormir.

« Tu peux pas te taire un peu, Sakura ? » finit-il par lui dire.

« Oh !Pauvre bébé qui n'arrive pas à dormir », ironisa la jeune fille.

Il se tourna vers le mur, ignorant cette remarque, au grand étonnement de Sakura. Mais elle se tut tout de même et finit par s'endormir. Ino posa lors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Uchiwa-sama ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez lui dire un jour ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que vous l'aimez. »

« Mais j'suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Intuition féminine. »

« Rien que ça … »

« Vous savez, elle ne le montre pas mais elle vous aime beaucoup ; je la connais par cœur : nous nous connaissons depuis la 1ère année à l'Académie des Ninjas. Alors si je vous le dis, vous pouvez me croire. »

« Mouais…De toute manière, même si c'était le cas, à quoi ça servirait ? C'est pas réciproque, alors… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

« Tu as bien vu la façon dont elle me parle . »

« Si elle ne vous aimait pas, elle ne vous adresserait carrément pas la parole. »

« Mmm… Tu devrais dormir, maintenant. Le chemin ne va pas être facile, demain. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Intuition masculine. »

« Ils sont combien, exactement ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait demander à Sakura. Elle aussi les a repérés ; c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'a pas parlé de l'Accord entre Konoha et Akatsuki. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent à l'aube, prirent leurs affaires, payèrent l'aubergiste et reprirent le chemin vers Konoha. Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une heure du village, Itachi s'arrêta brusquement et fit un signe à Sakura. Celle-ci se concentra, et au bout d'un moment, prit un kunai et le lança à toute vitesse dans un arbre. 5 secondes plus tard un homme en tombait, raide mort, le kunai en plein cœur.

« Dommage, on pourra pas l'interroger ! » ironisa le jeune homme.

« Bah ! Y en a 5 qu'arrivent derrière, y a que l'embarras du choix », répondit Sakura.

En effet, 2 secondes plus tard, 5 hommes encerclaient le trio. Ino fit semblant de s'évanouir, et tomba par terre tout en lançant son attaque héréditaire ( « Ninpô ! Shintenshin no Jutsu ! » ), prenant le contrôle de l'un des hommes. A travers lui, elle attaqua les deux qui l'entouraient et les tua. Puis elle sortit du corps de l'homme juste avant que Sakura ne plante un kunai dans son cœur. De son côté, Itachi était aux prises avec les deux hommes restants. Il en élimina un ans problème, mais le dernier fut plus coriace. Sakura se jeta sur lui au moment où il allait donner un coup mortel à Itachi, et se prit le kunai dans le ventre. Itachi se mit alors en colère, et élimina l'homme sans pitié. Sakura, elle, serrait ses mains sur son ventre afin qu'il n'y ait pas trop de sang qui coule. Mais heureusement la blessure était sans gravité.

« Sakura ! Ca va ? » lui demanda Ino.

« Ca fait mal, mais ça va aller… »

Itachi se précipita vers elle et la gifla. Pas très fort, mais il la frappa quand même.

« Ne recommence jamais ça ! » lui cria-t-il.

Et, contre toute attente, il soigna Sakura et déchira son propre manteau pour lui faire un bandage. Elle remercia d'un baiser sur la joue, et il rougit. (NDA : Voui messieurs dames, Itachi Uchiwa qui rougit lol. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça mdrrrr).

« Sakura, nous devrions mettre nos manteaux et chapeaux. Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver », lui dit Itachi.

Elle acquiesça et obéit pour la 1ère fois à Itachi. Ils arrivèrent peu après aux portes de Konoha. Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Azuma et Shikamaru, qui attendaient Ino, furent surpris de la voir accompagnée.

« Pouvons-nous connaître vos noms ? » demanda Kakashi.

Sakura et Itachi se consultèrent du regard, et seule Sakura retira son chapeau.

« Sa…Sakura ? » murmura Kakashi.

« Oui », lui répondit-elle.

L'ancien sensei de Sakura se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu…Et nous qui te croyions morte… » lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis lui rendit finalement son étreinte et Itachi tiqua. Ino s'était précipitée dans les bras de Shikamaru, qui s'était inquiété pour sa compagne. Tsunade, quant à elle, était incapable de dire un mot, de même que Kurenai et Azuma. Kakashi lâcha Sakura et la regarda de haut en bas.

« Alors…Tu fais partie d'Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Tu as changé, Sakura. Tu n'es plus la même. »

Ce n'était pas Kakashi mais Shikamaru qui avait parlé. Sakura acquiesça.

« Quelle est la réponse de votre chef, Sakura ? »

Sakura regarda Tsunade dans les yeux et lui dit « Oui. Il a accepté ». Kurenai sauta dans les bras d'Azuma, Kakashi et Tsunade sourirent. Sakura se tourna vers Itachi.

« Il faudra mettre tes différents avec Sasuke de côté. » murmura-t-elle.

« Hun…Tu peux parler, toi. »

« Vous allez rester ? » demanda Gai.

« Non. », répondit Itachi.

« Même pas toi, Sakura ? Rien que pour revoir les autres ? » insista Shikamaru.

« Je ne laisserai pas mon coéquipier rentrer tout seul, lui dit Sakura. Mais nous allons revenir avec les autres membres, dans une semaine à peu près. »

« Qui est-il ? » demanda Tsunade, soucieuse.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez », répondit la jeune fille.

La seconde d'après, ils étaient partis.

A suivre…

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le 6ème chapitre ; j'espère que ça a été à la hauteur de vos espérances lol Maintenant, des reviews !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	7. Promenade au clair de lune

**Kikooo !Chapitre 07 lol, mais les réponses aux reviews d'abord :**

**Renia :** Nan, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon couple préféré est Itachi / Sakura, elle risque onc pas de retourner avec Sasuke lol V'là la suite, en espérant que tu sois pas mort(e) d'attente mdrrrr Allez, bisous !

**Marionnette :** Merci pour les compliments lol c'est sûr c'est la 1ère fois, généralement, il ne dit que deux ou trois mots, mais là… Sinon, pour la gifle, en fait c'est parce qu'il a eu peur pour elle lol moi j'dis, révélations dans le chapitre qui suit lol Allez bisous !

**Sakura007 :** Bah, si je poste si souvent c'est parce que je suis en vacances (je crois que je l'ai déjà dit lol) Allez, v'là la suite !

**Lilnyamy :** Bah la v'là, ravie que ça te plaise lol

**Petitraziel :** Tu vas voireuhhhh j'dirai rien avant lol

**Sae :** Finalement, les explications arrivent plus tôt que prévu lol Comme je dis plus bas, tu verras plus jamais Sasuke comme avant, ni toi ni personne lol Bisous !

**Sakura-chan : **Ravie que ça te plaise lol, v'là la suite ; si c'est la nuit que mon new chap apparaît c'est pas normal, m'enfin bon ; en fait, l'idéal, pour savoir si j'ai posté le new chap, tu vas dans la barre d'adresse et à la place du tout dernier numéro, tu mets celui qui suit. Par exemple, si le dernier numéro est 5, tu tapes 6 à la place et tu fais OK ; si ça affiche un new chap c'est que je l'ai posté lol

**Elnaria :** Contente que ça te plaise lol ; Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'es pas mort(e) en attendant lol

**Finalement, vous allez savoir ce que Sasuke a fait à Sakura dans ce chapitre lol. Vous ne le verrez plus jamais comme avant. Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il y a un passage assez…hum…hot, enfin, j'sais pas si c'est le bon mot, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire lol. Enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez, j'vous aurais prévenu.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 07 : Promenade au clair de lune**

Le chemin du retour se fit sans problème. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Finalement, Sakura se décida quand même.

« Itachi ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« Je ne dormais pas vraiment quand toi et Ino avez commencé à parler hier soir… »

Itachi s'arrêta, et Sakura aussi. Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha. Instinctivement, elle recula mais son dos rencontra un arbre. Tout doucement, il prit son visage entre ses mains et ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de la jeune fille, pour finalement s'y poser. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Sakura entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et Itachi glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sakura vit Itachi sourire sincèrement pour la 1ère fois, mais elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que c'était une erreur. On devrait peut-être se remettre en route, non ? » dit Sakura, glaciale.

« Allons-y. »

Itachi avait l'air peiné, mais elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte ; puis ils repartirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Aki et les membres d'Akatsuki étaient déjà devant la maison.

« En fait, on a créché ici cette nuit, et on s'apprêtait à partir », expliqua Shirai en voyant leur air surpris.

« La mission s'est bien passée ? » demanda Aki, plus sérieux.

« A part quelques ninjas d'Oto No Kuni qui nous ont attaqué, tout s'est bien passé », répondit Itachi.

« Combien étaient-ils ? »

« 6 », dit Itachi.

« Non, 7, en comptant celui-là », ajouta Sakura tout en lançant un kunai dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, et un homme tomba lourdement à terre, l'arme de Sakura plantée dans le cœur.

« Mince, on pourra pas l'interroger… », se désola Kyô, expert en torture.

Sakura acquiesça.

« Tant pis. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Leur réponse fut unanime : « Une bière ! ». Elle rapporta une dizaine de bière du frigo et les distribua. Elle alla prépara un repas, et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Puis les membres d'Akatsuki repartirent, chacun leur tour. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Yoroshii, Kisame, Itachi et Sakura.

« Yoroshii ? Ca te dérange pas si je reste ici cette nuit encore ? »

« Non, vas-y ! Te gêne pas pour moi ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue (Itachi tiqua…), tandis que Kisame soupirait, excédé par la jeune fille. A son tour, Yoroshii rentra chez lui. Itachi alla dans sa chambre, en ayant préalablement embrassé Sakura ; Kisame alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Sakura alla dans la sienne ; Mais au bout d'une heure ou deux, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'endormir. Elle s'habilla donc et alla se promener dans les bois, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé avec Itachi. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir : Itachi.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir, donc je suis allé me balader pour me rafraîchir les idées. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Tout deux parlaient aussi glacialement l'un que l'autre. Ils restèrent un long moment à observer les étoiles, silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se leva et s'enfonça dans les bois, devant un Itachi interloqué. Il se leva à son tour et la rattrapa. Elle pleurait. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui.

« Chut…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui murmura-t-il doucement.

« Rien… », répondit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Il la retint, lui prit délicatement le visage, le leva vers lui et lui essuya les larmes.

« Ca va être dur, mais il faut que tu me dises ce que mon frère t'a fait. Sinon je pourrai pas t'aider. »

« Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à me venir en aide ? »

« Peut-être parce que je t'aime. Mais je suis pas sûr de mes sentiments. »

Elle le regarda, choquée.

« Très bien… », répondit-elle.

« Prends ton temps, on a toute la nuit devant nous. »

« C'était la nuit. On avait fait la fête pour le retour de Sasuke à Konoha…J'avais bu…un peu trop d'ailleurs…Lui pas…Il m'a raccompagné chez moi, et je l'ai entraîné dans ma chambre… »

« Vous l'avez fait ? »

Sakura acquiesça, baissa la tête et reprit.

« Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était plus là…Il…il avait oublié son bandeau frontal…C'est en le voyant que je me suis rappelée de…la nuit…Je suis allée le voir pour lui rendre…et lui demander si on était officiellement ensemble…Quand je le lui ai demandé, il m'a regardé avec un sourire glacial…et m'a répondu que j'étais qu'une pute, que j'étais bonne qu'à faire l'amour, que je serai jamais une bonne kunoichi…et le lendemain il s'affichait en public avec une autre fille…En gros il m'a jetée après…après avoir pris ma…ma virginité… »

Sakura éclata en sanglots et Itachi la serra contre lui. Quand elle se fut calmée, il lui essuya à nouveau ses larmes et lui fit lever son visage vers lui.

« Moi, je saurais prendre soin de toi. Je te le promets. »

« Merci… »

Elle leva son visage vers lui, et il l'embrassa. puis ils rentrèrent chez eux, et elle squatta le lit du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa, tout en la caressant un peu partout. Puis il se mit sur elle et entreprit de la déshabiller complètement. Elle faisait de même de son côté.

« Tu veux vraiment ? » fit-il dans un souffle.

Elle acquiesça. Il entra alors en elle d'un coup de rein. Pendant quelques instants, elle eut un peu mal, mais sa douleur se transforma bientôt en plaisir, alors qu'il allait et venait en elle. Elle commença à gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il s'amusa à mordiller ses tétons, durcis par le plaisir.

A cause du va-et-vient du jeune homme, le lit cognait contre le mur, et Kisame se réveilla. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il se leva et s'aperçut que le bruit venait de la chambre d'Itachi. Puis il vit la porte de la chambre de Sakura grande ouverte, et le lit de la jeune fille vide. Il n'hésita pas un instant, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la maison de Yoroshii. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, l'air endormi.

« Ben Kisame…Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Itachi et Sakura font trop de bruit. Tu pourrais pas m'héberger ? » grogna-t-il.

Yoroshii éclata de rire en entendant Kisame et le fit entrer.

De leur côté, les deux tourtereaux avaient terminé et dormaient à présent. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sakura se réveilla, la 1ère chose qu'elle vit fut Itachi qui la regardait avec amour. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Le matin même, Sakura avait complètement emménagé chez Itachi, et Kisame avait déménagé chez Yoroshii. Ce dernier en voulait un peu à Sakura parce qu'elle « l'abandonnait » et à Itachi parce qu'il lui avait chipé Sakura. Mais elle était heureuse, et pour lui, c'était le principal ; cela, Kisame ne le comprenait pas, mais bon, que voulez-vous (NDA : On n'y peut rien s'il est totalement bête ptdrrr).

Le soir, Aki vint leur annoncer que tous partaient pour Konoha le lendemain, et qu'il fallait préparer leurs affaires car ils partaient à l'aube.

_**Du côté de Konoha :**_

Tsunade avait rassemblé tous les ninjas dans la salle de réunion. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

« Notre émissaire envoyée il y a 3 jours est revenue hier, en bonne santé. L'Akatsuki a accepté de s'allier à nous. Mais je souhaiterais vous demander plusieurs choses », annonça le Hokage.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle.

« Tout d'abord, la composition de ce groupe risque de vous surprendre. Je vous demanderais de ne provoquer aucun des membres ; de ne jamais rester seul(e) avec l'un d'eux ; et surtout, si vous avez des conflits avec l'un d'eux (elle regarda Sasuke), mettez-les de côté. Ils sont notre seule chance de survie. »

Tous acquiescèrent, bien que des filles se murmuraient que s'il y avait des beaux gosses elles se gêneraient pas et resteraient seules avec eux.

« Quand arriveront-ils ? » demanda Temari.

« Demain midi », répondit Tsunade.

A suivre…

* * *

**Voilà !J'espère que ça vous a plu lol Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire mdrrrr**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	8. Retour à Konoha et Kisame fout le bordel

**Kikooo !V'là le chapitre 08, mais comme d'hab, les réponses avant lol :**

**Renia :** Voui, c'est sûr ; j'pense pas que tu sois la seule à le penser d'ailleurs mdrrrr ; pour la réaction de Sasuke, ben…c'est pas dans ce chapitre lol Bisous

**Dodie Rogue : **Tu seras punie pour ton absence lol nan je rigole ; c'est pas grave lol Voui ils sont enfin ! ensembles mdrrrr J'me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'ils soient ensembles lol

**Sakura007 :** Ben…P'têt à part Sasuke, mais c'est même pas encore sûr, et Orochimaru, Kabuto et leurs sbires, ça c'est sûr lol, y devrait pas y avoir de mort dans cette fic lol ; Sinon v'là la suite lol

**Uchiwa Didie-chan : **Ces trois mots sont la parfaite description de Sasuke dans cette fic lol ; merci pour les compliments, v'là la suite lol

**Elnaria :** V'là la suite ; mais à la seconde, c'est franchement pas possible lol

**Tichan :** Ah, un(e) nouveau / nouvelle ? Ravie que ça te plaise lol voilà la suite lol

**Kybi :** Encore un(e) nouveau / nouvelle lol. Merci, contente que ça te plaise lol je crois que les passages hot plaisent un peu à tout le monde, même si certain(e)s ne veulent pas l'avouer lol ; mais j'ai pas vraiment approfondi, à cause des âmes sensibles lol moi-même j'avoue que j'aime bien lire des passages pareils lol

**Sakura-chan : **Messanteuhhhhh c'est pas bien d'embêter l'auteur lol sinon, ravie que mes deux fics te plaisent lol

**Sae :** Bah, il est méchant que dans cette fic, Sasuke lol mais oui, heureusement que Itachi était là mdrrrr Perso j'étais morte de rire en écrivant le passage « Sakura et Itachi font trop de bruit. J'peux dormir ici ? » ; Allez, bisous lol

**Pour le chapitre 03 de « Sharingan Sakura », j'ai pas fini de l'écrire, donc c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez l'avoir lol. Pour vous consoler, je mets aussi le chap 9 de « Vengeance ».**

**Sinon, y pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, c'est plus un chap de transition ;**

**

* * *

Chapitre 08 : Retour à Konoha ; Kisame fout le bordel**

Le chemin jusqu'à Konoha se fit sans encombre ; lorsque les membres d'Akatsuki passèrent les portes du village de Konoha, ils virent tous les ninjas du village rassemblés pour les accueillir. Pour le moment, aucun d'eux ne savaient qui composait le groupe ; les seuls membres qu'ils connaissaient étaient Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki. Ils portaient tous leurs manteaux noirs à nuages et leurs chapeaux larges.

Tsunade s'avança vers celui qui ouvrait la marche, c'est-à-dire Aki.

« Soyez les bienvenus ici. Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants de bien vouloir nous aider », leur dit-elle.

« De rien », répondit-il.

Il retira son chapeau, puis ce fut au tour de Kyô, Minai, Shirai, Kisame, Itachi. Quand ce fut lui, un murmure de stupeur parcourut les ninjas. Ceux-ci brûlaient de savoir à quoi ressemblait le dernier membre. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent, de un, que c'était une fille, et de deux, que c'était Sakura. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Chôji, Shino, Temari, Kankurô, Gaara et Rock Lee ouvrirent grand les yeux, mais Shikamaru et Ino ne réagirent pas. Sasuke, quant à lui, pâlit et se précipita vers elle. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Itachi s'interposer entre eux. Sakura posa sa main sur le bras d'Itachi et celui-ci se redressa (il s'était mis en position de combat lol).

Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru, ayant remarqué qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que Sakura était en vie et faisait partie d'Akatsuki. »

« Je l'ai vue l'autre jour ; elle et un autre membre ont raccompagné Ino, parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer. Mais elle nous a demandé de ne rien dire, et j'ai dû donner ma parole à Tsunade-sama. Sinon, tu penses bien que je vous l'aurais dit. »

Tous regardèrent Shikamaru avec des yeux encore plus grands.

« Vous avez vu comment Itachi Uchiwa a défendu Sakura quand Sasuke s'est précipité vers elle ? » murmura Tenten aux autres.

« A votre avis, ils sont…ensemble ? », demanda Naruto.

« Non. », répondit Ino.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Les membres de l'Akatsuki se considèrent comme une famille. »

Mais ils restaient sceptiques.

« Ne fais pas empirer les choses, Ita-kun », avait murmuré Sakura quand elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi », rétorqua le jeune homme.

Il se redressa et parcourut les ninjas du regard. Il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs relevés en macarons murmurer quelque chose à ses amis, et ils tournèrent la tête vers lui et Sakura.

« Vous mangerez bien un morceau avec nous ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Pourquoi pas ! », répondit poliment Aki.

Il se tourna vers les autres membres et les interrogea du regard.

« Pas moi. Je vais aller me balader », dit Sakura.

« Je vais avec elle », ajouta Itachi.

« Je vais aussi faire un tour. Mais pas avec vous. »

C'était Kisame qui avait parlé. Kyô, Minai, Shirai et les autres partirent avec Aki et Tsunade.

« On va où ? » demanda Itachi.

« Suis-moi ! »

Sakura se dirigea vers un endroit où elle avait l'habitude d'aller : en haut d'une colline qui surplombait Konoha. Elle s'assit et regarda le village, l'air rêveur. Il se mit à côté d'elle et passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Il est pas mal cet endroit », reconnut Itachi.

« Avant je venais souvent pour réfléchir. C'est un endroit merveilleux, non ? »

« Mouais…Bien, oui, mais merveilleux, ça reste à voir… »

Pendant ce temps-là, Kisame se baladait en ville. Il regardait les marchand de poissons (lol) quand il fut bousculé par quelqu'un.

« Hé ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! » grogna-t-il à l'attention de cette personne.

Il se retourna afin de bien la voir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Désolé, j'vous avais pas vu… Vous auriez pas vu Sakura, des fois ? »

« Elle doit être avec ton cher grand frère, en train de le bécoter, cette sale petite pute », lança le requin.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et déclencha son Sharingan.

« Sakura n'est pas une pute. »

« Peuh ! C'est que tu la connais pas si bien que ça ! »

« En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je la connais beaucoup mieux que vous ! Appelez la encore une fois comme ça et je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! », riposta le jeune homme.

« Tu veux te battre, peut-être ? Tu fais même pas le poids ! » ricana Kisame.

Sakura et Itachi allaient s'embrasser quand des éclats de voix venant d'en bas retentirent. Itachi baissa la tête et vit Kisame qui provoquait Sasuke. Son cher petit frère. Il se leva et allait sauter mais Sakura l'en empêcha.

« Il y a longtemps que je veux lui coller une raclée. Laisse-moi faire. »

« OK mon ange. »

Sakura dégaina son double sabre et le balança. Il atterrit entre les deux « combattants », qui levèrent la tête, surpris. Sakura se tenait sur la colline, face au vent, et ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle, ainsi que son manteau.

« T'en a pas marre de foutre le bordel partout où tu vas, Kisame ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle sauta et atterrit devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? » lui cracha-t-il.

Il dégaina son sabre, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps que faire quoi que ce soit, Sakura avait déjà repris son sabre et pointait l'une de ses lames contre la gorge du requin. Celui-ci jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille.

« Lui ne fait peut-être pas le poids contre toi, Kisame ; Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui est sûre, c'est que TOI tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Alors calme-toi si tu veux pas que je t'en colle une. »

« T'oserais pas ! »

Elle le détrompa vite : en un mouvement, elle l'envoya paître dans l'herbe la plus proche (qui, au passage, était tout de même à 500 mètres d'eux…). Il se releva en vitesse et s'approcha d'elle.

« Suiton ! Suikôdan ! Le Requin Elémentaire Aqueux ! »

« Fûton ! Renkûdan ! Distorsion de l'Air ! »

L'attaque de Sakura était plus puissante que celle du requin ; elle le mit par terre sans problème. Sasuke, puis Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Chôji, Shino, Temari, Kankurô, Gaara et Rock Lee, Shikamaru, qui l'avaient suivi, étaient bluffés par les énormes progrès de Sakura ; Ino l'était moins, puisqu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Aki venait d'arriver, pas très content. Il devina ce qui s'était passé quand il vit Sakura, qui était debout, regarder Kisame avec mépris, qui, lui, était à terre. Elle prit pourtant sa défense.

« Nous montrions juste ce que nous savions faire aux ninjas de Konoha », mentit-elle.

Kisame et les autres la regardèrent avec surprise, et elle plissa les yeux. Elle s'approcha du requin et l'aida à se relever, tout en lui murmurant quelque chose.

« Arrête tes conneries, je te défendrais pas la prochaine fois », murmura-t-elle.

Il fulminait. Sakura remonta à côté d'Itachi et tout deux allèrent se balader dans la forêt.

A suivre…

* * *

**C'était le chapitre 08. Je sais, c'était assez court, pardon ! En tout cas, si ça vous a plu, et ben…reviews lol !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	9. Bal de bienvenue

**Kikooo !V'là le chapitre 09 ; pas de réponses aux reviews, vu que c'est en guise consolation de l'absence du chap 3 de « Sharingan Sakura ».**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira lol **

**Par contre, le chapitre 10 est pas encore écrit, et je ne pense pas avoir le temps de l'écrire aujourd'hui, donc vous n'aurez pas le chap 10 avant après-demain au plus tard ; Gomen les ami(e)s**

**

* * *

Chapitre 09 : Bal de bienvenue**

Sakura pestait. Ca faisait même une semaine qu'ils étaient à Konoha et toutes les filles célibataires et qui se contrefichaient son passé courraient après Itachi.

Les parents de Sakura étant morts, elle et Itachi habitaient dans l'ancienne maison des Haruno. Et tous les jours, il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de filles qui venaient pour demander à Itachi s'il pouvait être leur cavalier pour le bal de bienvenue prévu pour le soir même. Et à chaque fois c'était la même réponse : un non ferme et définitif. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de revenir l'après-midi ou le lendemain pour redemander.

TOC, TOC, TOC ! Sakura alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec Ino.

« Ah non ! Me dis pas que tu veux demander à Itachi s'il peut venir avec toi au bal ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

« Mais non !J'y vais avec Shika, tu le sais bien ! En fait, je voulais savoir ; est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir chez moi cet après-midi pour te préparer pour le bal…tu sais…comme avant ? »

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux des deux jeunes filles. Sakura se tourna vers Itachi et l'interrogea du regard.

« Vas-y. Je me débrouillerai pour me débarrasser des filles. »

« Merci ! D'accord, je viens. A quelle heure ? »

« Disons…vers 4 heures, vu que ça commence à 7 heures, le temps qu'on discute un peu ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Au fait, il y aura aussi Hinata, Tenten et Temari. »

« O.K. ! »

« Ah ! J'allais oublier ; je n'habite plus avec mes parents, j'ai mon appart' à moi. Voilà l'adresse ! »

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et le mit dans la main de Sakura.

« Allez, à tout à l'heure ! »

Ino s'en alla et Sakura referma la porte, puis elle se tourna vers Itachi.

« Tu y vas avec qui, au bal ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'as de ces questions, toi ! Avec toi, bien sûr »

« Y en a qui vont être jalouses ! » ricana Sakura.

« M'en fous : je n'y serai pas allé si tu ne m'accompagnais pas. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. (NDA : Dommage que Kisame soit pas là pour voir ça mouah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha !) .

« Si elles me posent des questions sur notre relation, je réponds quoi ? »

« Réponds-leur que nous sommes ensemble. »

« D'accord. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

« Dire que y a pas si longtemps on se tapait encore dessus », dit Sakura en riant.

« Mmm…Tu crois pas qu'on a été un peu vite ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux dire…par rapport à l'autre nuit (cf. Chapitre 07). »

Sakura se dégagea des bras d'Itachi et s'éloigna un peu.

« Tu sais…nous allons combattre ; Le combat arrivera plus vite que prévu, je le sens. Inévitablement, nous perdrons des amis, des alliés. Nous serons blessés. Nous mourrons peut-être. Je voulais connaître ça au moins une fois avant de risquer ma vie pour de bon. En tout cas, moi, je ne regrette rien. »

Itachi sourit et la repris dans ses bras.

« Moi non plus, mon ange. Moi non plus, je ne regrette rien. »

Quelqu'un les observait de loin, avec des jumelles.

« Je vais vous faire souffrir, mes petits poissons. Tout comme vous m'avez fait souffrir », pensa-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura sortait en compagnie d'Itachi. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à chez Ino, et il retourna « chez lui », suivi par quelques filles (NDA : Mdrrrr…).

Sakura frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Ino, et ce fut elle qui lui ouvrit. Hinata, Tenten et Temari étaient déjà arrivées.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ? » s'inquiéta Sakura.

« Non, c'est bon, tu es pile à l'heure », répondit Ino.

Elle la fit entrer et lui fit visiter son appart'.

« Ino m'a dit que tu étais fiancée à Naruto, Hinata. Je suis heureuse pour toi !En tout cas, vous avez mis du temps pour vous en rendre compte ! »

« Merci ! »

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Près de deux ans. En fait, comme Sasuke avait changé et que toi tu étais partie, il n'avait plus personne à qui parler, se confier ; Je suis venu vers lui…Puis il s'est enfin rendu compte de ses sentiments…Il m'a demandée en mariage il y deux mois seulement. »

« Et la cérémonie est pour quand ? »

« Pour la semaine prochaine. »

« Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir y assister ! »

Hinata sourit et prit Sakura dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir après tout ce temps, tu sais. Nous croyions que tu étais morte. Tu as changé, en revanche… »

« Je sais. Toi aussi, tu es beaucoup moins timide. »

« C'est grâce à Naruto. Ino nous a raconté pourquoi tu étais partie…Il faut qu'on te dise… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« On te le dira plus tard. »

Ino avait parlé d'une voix ferme, et Sakura capitula. Temari se décida alors à poser LA question.

« Dis-moi, Sakura…quelles sont tes relations avec Itachi Uchiwa ? »

« Nous sommes ensemble », répondit simplement Sakura.

« Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit, alors ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décimé son clan sauf Sasuke, et je ne le saurai que quand il se décidera à m'en parler. »

« Hum…Dis donc, tu es très belle avec ce yukata, Sakura ! » (NDA : Yukata égal kimono de cérémonie, enfin je crois lol)

En effet, Sakura portait un yukata rose pâle à motifs en forme de fleurs vertes. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés en un chignon avec des mèches qui s'en échappaient.

Hinata, elle, portait un yukata violet foncé avec des motifs en forme de nuages violet clair. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient lâchés.

Ino avait un yukata bleu marine, avec des motifs en forme de fleurs (de forme différente de celles de Sakura) de couleur bleu clair. Ses très longs cheveux étaient lâchés, avec deux mèches devant qui étaient retenues par des barrettes (comme quand elle était plus jeune ; voir tome 06 quand elle se remémore comment elle a rencontré Sakura, juste avant d'aller lui porter secours alors qu'elle se bat contre Dosu, Kin et Zaku, les ninjas d'Oto No Kuni).

Enfin, Temari avait un yukata bleu clair, avec des motifs de shurikens noirs. Ses cheveux blonds était relevés par une pince à cheveux et quelques mèches étaient libres.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Chôji et Itachi vinrent à peu près en même temps, vers 7 heures, chercher leurs cavalières, respectivement Ino, Hinata, Temari et Sakura. Des quatre, Sakura et Ino étaient les plus belles. Bras dessus dessous, ils se rendirent en même temps à la salle des fêtes de Konoha.

Toutes les filles (non accompagnées…) pestèrent contre Sakura quand elles virent qu'Itachi était son cavalier. Sakura dansa la plupart du temps avec lui, bien qu'elle ait accordé une danse à Kakashi, Yoroshii et Naruto. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle accorda une danse à ce dernier, Itachi sortit prendre l'air. Il s'accouda à une barrière assez loin de la salle et regarda les étoiles. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour se trouver face à Sakura.

« Ca va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… », murmura-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Ca va…Je me demandais juste ce qu'il en serait si je ne les avais pas tous tués. »

« Ne m'en parle pas si tu ne te sens pas prêt. »

« … »

Et, sous les yeux médusés de Sasuke qui avait suivi Sakura, il l'embrassa, et elle lui rendit son baiser puis se cala contre son torse en fermant les yeux.

« Je voudrais tant rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…je suis si bien avec toi… »

« Pareil pour moi… »

Et pour la première fois, Sasuke vit son frère sourire sincèrement à la lumière de la lune. De même, il n'avait jamais vu Sakura aussi épanouie.

A suivre…**

* * *

C'était le chapitre 09 ; Ca vous a plu ? Alors…reviews lol !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	10. Pourquoi

**Kikooo !Finalement, je mets le chapitre 10 ce soir, mais comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews avant lol :**

**Renia :** Deux chapitres, faut bien pour me faire pardonner lol Nan, Itachi a pas tué son clan pour une mauvaise cause, d'ailleurs SPOIL à ce sujet-là ; Voui, j'imagine bien Itachi sourire (Bave sur son clavier lol) ; Pour ce que veulent dire les filles à Sakura, ben tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre lol ; Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review pour « Ma chanson » ; voui, j'ai lu les scantrads, j'ai hâte de voir ça lol

**Tichan :** Oki, j'étais pas sûre, on sait jamais, les pseudos peuvent être trompeurs lol mais je saurais pour la prochaine fois ; Vivement que tu postes ta fic, j'veux la lire lol ; Pour le yukata, j'avais lu ça quelque part, tant pis, j'me suis trompée lol

**Sakura-chan : **Merci, ça me fait plaisir lol ; Voilà la suite

**Uchiwa Didie-chan : **Tu vas comprendre pourquoi il l'a défendue alors qu'il l'avait jetée lol ; moi aussi j'imagine bien mon Ita-kun danser lol Bisous

**Elnaria :** Voui, je sais, même mon prof de maths m'a fait remarquer que j'étais sadique lol ; voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise

**Yue-redmoon : **Contente que ça te plaise lol En revanche, ne meurs pas d'overdose de lecture mdrrrr

**Mangaskiss : **Merci pour les compliments, ravie que ça te plaise lol ; pour ce qui est de l'inspiration, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal ces derniers temps, mais bon, ça va bien finir par revenir lol

**Petitraziel :** Eh, eh…Ben tu vas voir lol

**Cassy-chan : **Tu vas voireuhhhhhh lol ; Ton instinct a raison, Kisame est pas net lol, mais ça c'est pour plus tard. Bisous

**Sae :** Toi aussi, tu va voir lol ; en tout cas, merci pour les compliments lol

**Yuzu :** Ravie que ça te plaise lol ; Voui, me suis plantée pour le yukata, j'avais lu ça quelque part, mais bon, tant pis lol Bisous

**Dodie Rogue : **Voilà la suite lol. Sinon, je vais goûter à quoi lol ? Sinon, vivement la suite de ta fic lol

**'Tite annonce : Il y a spoilers des chapitres 221 à 225, soit le tome 25, au sujet du pourquoi Itachi a-t-il assassiné sa famille.****

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Pourquoi**

« Comment ce monstre peut-il aimer ?Après ce qu'il a fait ? » pensa Sasuke.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait trahi. Elle était avec son frère. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il en relâcha son chakra. C'était infime, mais tout de même repérable pour Sakura.

« Ton frère nous espionne » souffla la jeune fille à Itachi.

« Je sais. Je l'ai senti aussi. Je parie qu'il se demande comment je peux encore aimer après ce que j'ai fait », répondit-il.

« … »

« Je suis sûr que tu voudrais savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait, hein ? » ricana le jeune homme.

« Non. »

« T'en as peur ? »

« J'ai peur de rien, tu devrais le savoir. » rétorqua la jeune fille.

Itachi ricana encore et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Sakura l'en empêcha, bloquant ses lèvres par un baiser, auquel il répondit.

Sasuke se retourna, sentant une présence derrière lui. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto et Hinata.

« Au moins, maintenant, on est fixés », ironisa Naruto.

« On dirait qu'il fait tout pour me pourrir la vie…D'abord, il est le chouchou de la famille, le surdoué, ensuite il tue de sang-froid cette famille, sauf moi, et enfin il me pique la femme que j'aime… » grogna le jeune homme.

« Euh…A ce propos…Faut qu'on te dise quelque chose, Sasuke », dit Ino.

« Quoi ? »

« Pendant qu'Orochimaru contrôlait ton corps et ton esprit…il a profité du fait que Sakura soit amoureuse de toi… » continua la jeune fille.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, par le biais de ton corps il a couché avec elle, l'a jetée et s'est affiché avec une autre fille », poursuivit Shikamaru d'un ton brusque.

« Mais comme on savait pas à ce moment-là, et Sakura non plus, elle croit encore que c'était vraiment toi… » finit Ino.

« Je voulais lui dire tout à l'heure, mais Ino m'en a empêchée » ajouta Hinata.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle rumine ça pendant la fête ; je voulais qu'elle s'amuse » répondit Ino.

Sasuke comprenait à présent pourquoi elle l'évitait.

Sakura, quant à elle, était choquée. Elle avait sur le visage une expression indescriptible. Itachi et elle avait augmenté leur ouïe grâce à leurs chakras. Et avaient tout entendu. Réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle s'accrocha à Itachi comme si sa vie en dépendait, fourra son visage dedans et se mit à sangloter. Doucement, mais assez distinctement pour que Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata et Shikamaru l'entendent. Ce dernier s'approcha du couple.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'entendrait. »

« Je m'en doute. En revanche, je ne pensais pas mon frère assez bête pour se ranger du côté d'Orochimaru, alors que celui-ci n'attendait que le bon moment afin de prendre son corps » dit Itachi.

Ledit frère s'approcha à son tour, les autres sur les talons.

« Peut-être que si t'avais pas tué toute la famille, on en serait pas là, et ça ne serait pas arrivé à Sakura ! »

La gifle partit sans que Sasuke ne s'en rende compte.

« C'est qui l'enf… »

Il avait commencé à crier mais s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant qui l'avait frappé. C'était Hinata. Et elle n'y était pas allée de main morte : une grosse marque rouge s'étalait sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle fulminait.

« En aucun cas tu as le droit de dire des choses pareilles, est-ce que c'est clair ? c'est pas parce que tu es un Uchiwa que tu peux te permettre de tenir des propos de ce genre ! » cracha la jeune fille habituellement douce.

« Elle a raison, de quel droit te permets-tu de dire ça ? Je te signale que toi, tu n'as pas fait mieux, en rejoignant Orochimaru. Et pourtant on t'a laissé une 2nde chance ! » siffla Ino.

« Galère… » souffla Shikamaru.

Naruto, quant à lui, ne préféra rien dire, ou bien alors il aurait tué Sasuke.

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement pourquoi je les ai tués ? » demanda Itachi d'un ton glacial.

« Pour obtenir le Mangekyou Sharingan, je suppose. »

« Tu supposes très mal. Père comptait nous tuer parce que nous allions bientôt être plus forts que lui. Et tous les autres membres du clan étaient du même avis. Peuh ! Tout ça pour ne pas être la risée de Konoha ! Au contraire, il aurait dû être fier de nous…Mais non, son orgueil passait avant… »

« Je ne te crois pas… »

« Crois ce que tu veux. En attendant, je rentre, et Sakura aussi », rétorqua sèchement Itachi.

Il la souleva et sauta de toit en toit pour retourner dans « leur maison ». Il la posa sur leur lit et la regarda. Elle dormait, mais les larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues roses. Il prit un mouchoir, l'humecta et les essuya délicatement. Puis il se leva, s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles.

« N'empêche…Il avait peut-être raison… » murmura le jeune homme, en proie à des doutes.

« Ne redis jamais des choses pareilles, Itachi Uchiwa, ou sinon je te quitte » susurra Sakura à son oreille.

Il sursauta, se retourna et la regarda d'un air interloqué. Il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver.

« Tu étais tellement perdu dans tes pensées que tu en as relâché ton attention » lui expliqua-t-elle, tout sourire.

Il sourit à son tour et l'enlaça, puis l'embrassa. Baiser auquel elle répondit de tout son cœur. Elle se lova contre lui et commença à le chatouiller. Mais il ne réagit pas.

« Oh, mince…Tu crains pas… » soupira la jeune fille.

« Moi, non. Mais toi, si ! »

Il la poussa sur le lit, la bloqua en se mettant sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller à son tour. Comme elle était immobilisée, elle ne pouvait que se tortiller dans tous les sens sous la torture. Et pour la première fois, ils rirent sincèrement tous les deux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et elle renversa les positions : cette fois, c'était elle qui était sur lui. Elle le regarda tendrement, commença à le déshabiller. Cette nuit-là, tout deux passèrent un excellent moment. Rien de tel pour remonter le moral de Sakura.

Le lendemain, elle semblait avoir assimilé ce qu'elle avait entendu. En tout cas, elle n'en parlait pas. Et personne n'avait fait la bêtise d'aborder le sujet. Sasuke tirait une tronche pas possible et se tenait à l'écart du groupe, et ceux n'étant pas au courant étaient perplexes.

Aki vint les réveiller tôt, en vue d'un entraînement. Il frappa à la porte, mais il n'eut pas de réponse ; il entra donc. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, s'attendant à les voir prêts. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il les vit endormis, dans une position plus que compromettante…Il sourit diaboliquement et alla chercher Yoroshii, Kyô et Shirai.

« S'ils sont pas mignons comme ça » ricana ce dernier quand il les vit.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Yoroshii innocemment.

« On leur gueule dans les oreilles ou on leur verse un seau d'eau sur la tête ? »

Kyô arborait une expression à faire peur…Sa passion pour les tortures se reflétait sur son visage.

« Je penche pour la 2nde solution », répondit Aki.

Ils allèrent tous les 4 chercher des seaux d'eau, et les versèrent sur les deux tourtereaux. Inutile de vous dire la colère dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, coururent après eux à travers tout Konoha, et leur firent regretter leur geste, la colère ayant décuplé leurs forces. Là aussi, inutile de vous dire qu'Aki, Yoroshii, Shirai et Kyô passèrent un sale quart d'heure…

Bref, la journée commença dans la joie pour eux.

Leur entraînement consista à manier le sabre et utiliser les armes blanches pour le matin, et s'entraîner aux élémentaux (Katon – Suiton – Doton – Fûton) pour l'après-midi. En gros, une journée plutôt chargée pour nos deux amoureux.

A suivre…**

* * *

C'était le chapitre 10 ; Ca vous a plu ? Alors…reviews lol !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	11. Dispute

**Kikooo !V'là le chapitre 11 , mais comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews avant. J'avoue que j'ai été assez déçue par le nombre de reviews pour mon dernier chapitre ;**

**Renia : **Eh oui ! Mais Sasuke n'a pas fait mieux, n'est-ce pas lol !v'là la suite lol ; Bisous

**TichanKawa :** Vivement que tu mettes ta fic en ligne, je veux la lire lol ! Non, j'avais pas fait de new look à Sakura, j'ai hâte de voir ta surprise lol. Bisous

**Sae :** Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira lol ! Bisous !

**Yzmir :** Ravi que ça te plaise ! V'là la suite !

**Néléan :** Voui, je sais pour le yukata lol, on me l'a déjà dit…mais trop tard mdrrrr ! J'espère que la suite te plaira lol !

**Sinon, je tiens à préciser que les chapitres n'arriveront plus aussi vite, car ils ne sont pas encore écrits, et la semaine prochaine, les cours reprennent pour moi T-T.****

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Dispute**

1 mois avait passé depuis l'arrivée des membres de l'Akatsuki à Konoha, et heureusement, Orochimaru ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Tous les jours, Sakura et Itachi s'entraînaient, parfois en compagnie de Naruto et Cie quand ils n'avaient pas de missions ;

Sakura regarda le message qu'Ino lui avait donné la veille, de la part de Sasuke.

Flash Back 

_Hinata et Sakura marchaient dans la rue principale de Konoha._

_« Alors, Hinata, c'est pour quand le 1er enfant ? »_

_La jeune femme rougit._

_« Voyons, Sakura, j'ai à peine 17 ans ! Et toi, le mariage, c'est pour quand ? »_

_Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir._

_« Tu sais, ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on est ensemble ! »_

_« Sakura ! »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, pour voir Ino arriver en courant._

_« Ben…Qu'est-ce que t'as, Ino ? » demanda Sakura._

_« Sasuke…m'a demandé…de te donner ça… »_

_La jeune blonde tendit la main et mit un papier dans la main de son amie._

Fin du Flash back.

_Sakura, rejoins-moi demain à 11h à la stèle des Morts au Combat s'il te plaît._

_Sasuke._

_P.S. : Seule._

Sakura se demandait ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien lui vouloir…Elle regarda sa montre ; il était 10h50. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Itachi était parti s'entraîner en compagnie d'Aki.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la stèle, Sasuke l'attendait déjà. Elle s'approcha, méfiante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je voulais qu'on se réconcilie. »

« Pourquoi j'accepterai ? Tu nous as lâchement abandonné pour aller auprès d'Orochimaru, tellement tu étais aveuglé par ta vengeance…Je ne vois pas ce qui me pousserait à accepter tes excuses » lâcha la jeune femme.

« Peut-être parce que je t'aime. »

« Eh bien moi, non. C'est Itachi que j'aime, à présent. »

« …Donc tu n'es pas d'accord pour que l'on soit au moins amis ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est d'accord, mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« N'essaie pas de me « récupérer ». »

« Oui. Je peux faire juste un truc ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un premier temps, Sakura ne réagit pas, surprise. Mais quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, elle le fit voler. Mais c'était trop tard. Du coin de l'œil, Sakura vit quelqu'un partir. Itachi avait tout vu. Enfin…vu seulement le baiser et Sakura qui ne réagissait pas. Après, il s'était enfui. Sakura s'essuya la bouche et regarda Sasuke avec un air mauvais.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? POURQUOI ! »

« Je voulais seulement te voler un baiser. »

« Idiot…t'as vu ce que t'as fait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Itachi nous a vus ! »

Après ces mots, Sakura partit en courant, à la recherche de son bien-aimé. Elle le trouva dans la forêt, assis sur un rocher. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Va-t'en. »

« Itachi… »

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! C'est fini entre nous ! »

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Sakura eut mal de le voir ainsi. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, elle s'approcha tout de même et le prit dans ses bras. Mais il la repoussa violemment, et elle percuta un arbre.

« Tu es comme toutes les autres ! »

Il avait mal, et cela se voyait. Il s'enfuit en courant, et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Sakura, elle, se recroquevilla et se mit aussi à pleurer. Elle finit par s'endormir, fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait sur un lit, et quelqu'un la veillait. Naruto.

« Naruto ? »

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Hinata et moi t'avons trouvée dans la forêt. Tu étais endormie… »

Son sourire disparut.

« …et des larmes coulaient sur tes joues. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Sasuke m'a donné rendez-vous près de la stèle des Morts au Combat. Il voulait se réconcilier avec moi…J'ai accepté. Et au moment de partir, il m'a embrassé…J'étais surprise, j'ai pas réagi tout de suite…Et Itachi a tout vu…Il a cassé… »

Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit.

« Quel boulet celui-là…J'sens que je vais aller lui dire un ou deux mots… » grommela le jeune homme.

« Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ? »

« Deux jours… »

« Quoi ! Tant que ça ? »

« Ouais…D'ailleurs, t'as raté un truc ! Y a un concours organisé, on participe si on veut ! »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un concours un peu bizarre. En fait, tu te mets avec les gens que tu veux, maximum 4 dans un groupe, et ensemble, vous devez écrire une chanson, en composer la musique, et le jour J, vous devez la chanter / jouer devant tout le monde. »

« Et…c'est quand, ce jour J ? »

« Dans deux semaines. Il n'y a qu'un seul groupe où il manque quelqu'un. Il s'agit de celui de Temari, Ino et Hinata. »

« Je vais voir… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir accueillie ! »

La jeune femme se leva mais lorsqu'elle sortit de dessous les couvertures, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Naruto rougit furieusement à la vue des formes de Sakura et se tourna.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? »

« Euh…Là, je crois… »

Il désignait une chaise où se trouvait effectivement les vêtements de la jeune femme. Elle les prit et s'habilla pendant que Naruto tournait le dos. Quand elle eut fini, il se retourna, encore tout rouge.

« Dé…désolé… » bafouilla-t-il.

« C'est pas grave. Dis, t'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Viens, suis-moi. »

Il l'emmena dans la cuisine, où elle mangea quelques tartines de Nutella (NDA : Ca existe dans leur monde ? Si c'est pas le cas, je les plains TT) et bu un grand bol de café.

« Hinata n'est pas là ? » demanda Sakura.

« Non, elle est avec Temari et Ino, elles préparent leur chanson. »

« Je vais aller les rejoindre. Elles sont où ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elles seraient dans la forêt, mais je ne sais pas où exactement. »

« Je vais aller les rejoindre. Je te remercie, Naruto ! »

« De rien ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma meilleure amie ! »

Ils rirent puis sortirent, la jeune femme se dirigeant vers la forêt, et Naruto vers la maison de Sasuke.

Lorsque Sakura pénétra dans la forêt, elle entendit de la musique. Suivant ce son, elle arriva à une clairière où elle vit Temari à la batterie, Ino à la guitare électrique et Hinata au clavier. Leur musique était vraiment entraînante, mais il n'y avait pas de paroles. Elles s'arrêtèrent et posèrent leurs instruments.

« Bon…maintenant, 'manque plus que les paroles et la chanteuse », dit Temari.

« Mouais…Quelqu'un a des idées ? » demanda Ino.

Hinata et Temari hochèrent la tête négativement.

« Je pense que je peux vous aider sur ce point-là »

Sakura était sortie de sa cachette et avait pris la parole. Les trois autres filles se tournèrent vers elle.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Ino, pleine d'espoir.

« Oui. Je peux même chanter, si vous voulez… »

« Pas de problème ! »

« Tu proposes quoi, alors ? »

« Mettez-vous d'abord à jouer. Et ne vous arrêtez pas. »

Les filles la regardèrent, perplexes, mais s'exécutèrent. Sakura se mit à chanter quelques secondes après. Sa voix était douce, veloutée. A la fin, les yeux des quatre filles brillaient.

« Avec ça, on est sûre de gagner ! » s'exclama Ino.

« Oui ! » dit Hinata.

« T'en as de l'inspiration ! Tu pensais à quoi quand tu chantais ? » demanda Temari, curieuse.

Les yeux de Sakura s'assombrirent, et elles s'en aperçurent immédiatement.

« Que s'est-il passé, Sakura ? »

« Sasuke m'a donné rendez-vous près de la stèle des Morts au Combat. Il voulait se réconcilier avec moi…J'ai accepté. Et au moment de partir, il m'a embrassé…J'étais surprise, j'ai pas réagi tout de suite…Et Itachi a tout vu…Il a rompu… »

« T'en fais pas ! Avec cette chanson, il comprendra ! »

« Je l'espère, Ino, je l'espère… »

Les deux semaines passèrent très vite. Chaque jour, les filles s'entraînaient tard le soir, avec pour seuls spectateurs les animaux de la forêt, comme attiré par la voix de Sakura. Puis le jour J arriva…

A suivre…**

* * *

C'était le chapitre 11 ; Ca vous a plu ? Alors…reviews lol !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	12. Le concours

**Kikooo !V'là le chapitre 12, mais comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews avant. **

**Renia : **Bah tu vas voir lol !Mais ce chapitre est quand même un peu nul…C'est pas grave pour ton excitation, je suis pareil lol ! Bisous, et vive la suite de tes deux fics ; D'ailleurs, pour ta dernière sur ItaSaku, je comptais en faire une sur le même sujet, mais tu m'as devancée lol ;

**Marionnette :** Tiens, ça faisait longtemps lol. Pour la description absente de la scène, tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant ce chap-ci mdrrrr. Pour les paroles de la chanson, c'était fait exprès, tu vas les voir lol. Sinon, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, j'ai l'impression que mes chaps sont nuls ces temps-ci T.T Bisous

**Kybi et Dark Side de Kybi :** Ravie que ça vous plaise lol

**Cassy-chan :** Pour ta 1ère question, il passe pour un pourri là, mais il se rattrapera plus tard lol ; Pour la chanson, tu vas la découvrir dans ce chapitre lol ; Bisous.

**Yzmir :** Ravie que ça te plaise lol. Pour la longueur des chapitres, je le sais bien, j'essaye de les faire plus longs, mais c'est pas facile XD. N'empêche, je ferais de mon mieux, même si j'ai pas toujours le temps pour écrire, vu que les cours reprennent pour moi ;

**Lilnyamy :** Ca aussi, je le sais bien, je m'en suis aperçue…mais c'est pas facile de faire parler quelqu'un de froid quand on est toujours joyeuse…Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ça. Sinon, contente que ça te plaise.

**Dodie Rogue :** Ben quoi ? (grands yeux innocents…) Tout couple a bien au moins une dispute, nan ? Bon, sinon, ravie que ça te plaise toujours, j'ai l'impression ces temps-ci que mes chaps sont nuls (je sais j'me répète…). Bisous.

**TichanKawa :** Tout couple a bien des disputes, nan ? Et pis faut bien avoir des divertissements avant les combats, hein ? Sinon, j'arrive pas à accéder à ton dessin (parce que ç'en est un, hein ?) T.T. Bisous.

**Sae :** t'en fais pas, il va se rattraper plus tard lol Bisous

**Sakura-chan : **J'espère que tu t'es bien rétablie lol. Sinon, malheureusement, Lundi je reprends les cours, je ne pourrais poster qu'1 chap par semaine, et encore si j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire T.T. j'aime pas les cours !Sinon, passe de bonnes vacances lol

**Yuzu :** Voui, c'est sûr lol. J'ai pensé la même chose en me relisant. Sinon, ravie que ma fic te plise toujours lol (et j'me répète…) j'ai l'impression ces temps-ci que mes chaps sont nuls T.T

**Kamaitachi :** Je sais, m'en suis aperçue, mais bon, faut bien un truc un peu mignon, nan ? Moi aussi, je trouve que Sakura et Itachi sont bien ensemble lol, c'est pas pour rien que c'est mon couple préféré XD. Pour l'Akatsuki, ben j'avais pas envie de les faire trop méchant, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas tenu compte des scantrads qe j'ai lu, où apparaissent Deidara, Sasori et le mec plante lol…Quant à Kisame, je réserve un truc sur lui pour plus tard…ca va être marrant, je pense (sourire sadique…)

**Sen Chizu : **Contente que ça te plaise lol, voilà la suite !

**Bspo-kat : **j'avais envie de la faire un peu plus sentimental qu'il n'y paraissait lol ; Sinon, ravie que ça te plaise !

**Princesse d'Argent : **La voilà, la suite…celle pour laquelle tu m'as tant tannée pour que je la mette en ligne lol Et toi, à quand la suite de BG et SC ? Bisous !

**Amintheita : **Contente que tu aimes. En revanche, ce que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est que tu dises bien fort que tu voulais pas passer à l'oral parce que ton truc était bien plus complet à l'écrit qu'à l'oral pour que la prof entende. Mais je ne t'en tiens plus compte puisque c'est déjà pardonné ( je peux jamais faire la gueule très longtemps lol…)Allez, bisous !

**J'espère que ce chap vous plaira, bien que (et j'me répète encore…) j'ai l'impression ces temps-ci que mes chaps sont nuls T.T…A vous de me détromper lol**

**Sinon, je tiens à préciser que les chapitres n'arriveront plus aussi vite, car ils ne sont pas encore écrits, et Lundi, les cours reprennent pour moi T.T. JE HAIS LE LYCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T.T !****

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : Le concours

Le jour J était arrivé. Le concours débutait à 18h. Toute la journée, les groupes s'étaient entraînés. A présent, tous étaient rassemblés à la salle des fêtes de Konoha. Il y en avait 5 ; le groupe de Sakura passa en quatrième, celui d'Itachi en cinquième. Bien entendu, Sakura chantait, Temari était à la batterie, Ino à la guitare électrique et Hinata au clavier. (NDA : Il s'agit d'une chanson de Lara Fabian, du titre_ Ramène-moi_ )

_Comment as-tu pu me laisser partir  
Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu me retenir  
Comment as-tu pu laisser mes yeux te fuir _

Si loin de ton âme et de ta chaleur  
Ma vie déséquilibrée sans couleurs  
Où sont toutes ces heures passées aux bord  
des mots  
De la peau

Si jamais je me perds  
Dans d'autres yeux plus clairs  
Que je tombe sans pouvoir  
M'arrêter

Ramène-moi vers ton destin  
Ramène-moi jusqu'à tes mains  
Celles qui m'ont fait mourir un soir  
Il n'est jamais trop tard  
Emmène-moi comme si c'était  
La première fois que tu m'aimais  
Je revivrai sans me lasser  
Ces moments enlacés

Pourquoi doit-on croire à toutes ces histoires  
D'amour qui n'ont pas connu la gloire  
J'veux être la dernière à oublier les mots  
Qu'il faut...

Si jamais tu me vois  
Perdue dans d'autres bras  
D'un autre que toi  
N'y crois pas

Ramène-moi vers ton destin  
Ramène-moi jusqu'à tes mains  
Celles qui m'ont fait mourir un soir  
Il n'est jamais trop tard  
Emmène-moi comme si c'était  
La première fois que tu m'aimais  
Je revivrai sans me lasser  
Ces moments enlacés

Réinvente-moi une histoire  
Que j'suis seule à croire  
Ramène-moi tes délires ce soir

Ramène-moi vers ton destin  
Ramène-moi jusqu'à tes mains  
Celles qui m'ont fait mourir un soir  
Il n'est jamais trop tard  
Emmène-moi comme si c'était  
La première fois que tu m'aimais  
Je revivrai sans me lasser  
Ces moments enlacés

Les ninjas furent assez étonnés en entendant la voix de Sakura. Douce, veloutée. Mais ce qui les stupéfia le plus, c'était les sentiments que Sakura faisait passer dans sa chanson. Itachi savait qu'elle lui était adressée, il le sentait.

Puis ce fut au tour de son groupe. Itachi au micro, Kyô à la batterie, Aki à la guitare et Shirai au clavier. Itachi avait une voix grave, puissante…complètement différente de celle de son frère. (NDA : Il s'agit encore d'une chanson de Lara Fabian, du titre _Pas Sans Toi_ )

__

Sèche tes pleurs

Je ne partirai pas

Il m'en faudrait bien plus que ça

Pour tout détruire, anéantir, pas ça

Sèche tes pleurs

Et refais-moi l'amour

Te souviens-tu de cet enfant

Que tu voulais m'faire en chantant

Je t'aime encore si fort

_Pas sans toi_

_Je ne la vivrai pas cette vie-là_

_Si tu me reprenais dans tes bras_

_On pourrait reconstruire tout ça_

_Non non non_

_Pas sans toi_

_Ce serait comme renier ma vie_

_Ce serait comme étouffer un cri_

_Si j'ai tort éloignes-toi_

_Si tu m'aimes attends-moi_

_Sèche tes pleurs_

_Le temps nous attendra_

_Nous nous sommes perdus dans tout ça_

_Il n'y a plus d'raisons d'avoir peur, je crois_

_Sèche tes pleurs_

_On est tellement plus fort_

_Que toutes ces heures, tous ces remords_

_On s'oubliait, on avait tort, je t'aime encore si fort_

_Pas sans toi_

_Je ne la vivrai pas cette vie-là_

_Si tu me reprenais dans tes bras_

_On pourrait reconstruire tout ça_

_Non non non_

_Pas sans toi_

_Ce serait comme renier ma vie_

_Ce serait comme étouffer un cri_

_Si j'ai tort éloignes-toi_

_Si tu m'aimes attends-moi_

_Sèche tes pleurs_

_Refais-moi ce sourire_

_Celui qui ne fait vieillir_

_Ni mon âme ni mon corps_

_Je t'aime encore si fort_

Pendant toute la chanson, Itachi n'avait regardé qu'une seule personne, celle à qui cette chanson était destinée. Sakura. Celle-ci souriait. Son regard était fixé à celui du jeune homme. Ils lisaient dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Leur amour est pur » pensa Naruto.

L'un des membres du jury se leva et prit la parole. C'était Tsunade.

« Bien…Nous allons nous retirer, pour décider du groupe gagnant. En attendant, vous pouvez aller boire et manger ! »

Elle désigna des buffets un peu plus loin, puis elle se retira dans son bureau en compagnie des autres membres, c'est-à-dire Iruka, Anko et Genma.

Sakura se dirigea vers le buffet, Hinata, Temari et Ino la suivant de près.

« Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Itachi ? » demanda Ino.

« Non, je vais boire un coup avant. Il est où, au fait ? »

« Il s'est dirigé vers la forêt. »

Elle prit un Coca et se rua vers la forêt. Elle n'eut aucun mal à suivre les traces du jeune homme, qu'elle trouva assis sur le même rocher que l'autre fois. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui sans bruit, mais une brindille cassa sous ses pas et Itachi se retourna.

« Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, j'ai compris les paroles de ta chanson », dit Sakura.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« Pardonne-moi », lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Sakura sourit et se serra contre lui.

« Comment…enfin, pourquoi es-tu revenu sur ta décision ? »

« Sasuke est venu me voir…Il m'a expliqué…Je sais pas qui l'a poussé à venir, mais en tout cas, il avait un énorme bleu au visage. »

« Naruto…Merci… » pensa la jeune femme.

« C'était notre première dispute… » dit Itachi.

« T'en fais pas, y en aura d'autre. »

« … »

« L'autre jour, quand tu as…rompu…, tu m'as lancé « Tu es comme toutes les autres ! »…Pourquoi ? »

« Un jour, j'te raconterai. Mais pas maintenant. »

« On devrait y aller, les résultats vont arriver ! »

« D'accord. Mais avant… »

« Quoi ? »

Itachi prit le visage de Sakura, le leva vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, et elle le lui rendit avec le même amour. Puis ils se prirent la main et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la forêt, sans savoir que deux personnes les avaient épiés.

« C'est raté pour ce coup-là… » grogna Personne 01.

« Ouais…En plus, ils n'en sont ressortis que plus forts, plus unis » ajouta Personne 02.

« Pas grave, on fera mieux la prochaine fois… ».

Les deux personnes s'éclipsèrent pour réapparaître à la salle avant Itachi et Sakura. Lorsque nos deux tourtereaux arrivèrent à la salle des fêtes, Tsunade allait donner les résultats. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, puisque tout deux rayonnaient de bonheur et se tenaient la main.

« Alors ? » demanda Ino.

« Ben tu vois bien ! Ils se tiennent par la main ! » répliqua Temari.

« Bon, taisez-vous, Oba-chan va donner les résultats ! » chuchota Naruto.

« Nous avons eu du mal à choisir les gagnants, car deux groupes rivalisaient. Nous avons décidé de les nommer ex-aequo. Mais d'abord, la quatrième place. Elle revient au groupe … des professeurs !

Des applaudissements retentirent et Kurenai, Kakashi, Azuma et Gaï se levèrent pour recevoir leur ruban de 4ème place.

« Je pensais que vous feriez mieux que vos élèves » glissa Tsunade à l'oreille des senseis.

Kakashi grimaça et ils descendirent de l'estrade pour retourner à leurs places.

« La troisième place revient au groupe…de Gaara, Kankurô, Neji et Lee ! »

Idem, ils se levèrent pour recevoir leur ruban tandis que les autres applaudissaient.

« La seconde place, ensuite. Il s'agit du groupe de…Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru ! »

Là aussi, ils se levèrent pour recevoir leur ruban pendant que les applaudissements retentissaient.

« Ca veut dire qu'on est premières ! » cria Ino.

« Hey, z'êtes pas les seules ! » s'exclama Kyô.

« Donc les gagnants sont Sakura, Ino, Temari et Hinata du groupe n°04 et Itachi, Kyô, Aki et Shirai du groupe n°05. Vos deux chansons sont belles et la musique entraînante. Tiens d'ailleurs, qui a écrit les paroles et la musique ? »

« Dans notre groupe, c'est Sakura qui a écrit les paroles, et c'est Temari qui en a composé la musique. » s'écria Ino.

« Nous, c'est Itachi qui a écrit les paroles, et Kyô, Shirai et moi qui avons composé la musique » dit Aki un peu plus calmement.

« On se demande comment leur est venue l'inspiration ! » dirent à l'unisson Temari et Shirai.

Itachi et Sakura étaient tout rouges, et les autres riaient.

« Une 'tite soirée entre nous, ça vous dit ? » demanda Naruto aux autres.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji, Gaara, Kankurô, Temari, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Itachi, Kyô, Aki et Shirai acceptèrent.

« Chez moi, c'est assez grand » dit Sasuke.

Il se dirigea vers sa maison, les autres lui emboîtant le pas. Quand Itachi traversa le portail d'entrée, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Il frissonna, se souvenant de cette nuit-là.

Sakura regarda Itachi, il semblait mal à l'aise. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort et il sourit. Cette gêne disparut lorsque Sasuke et Naruto revinrent avec du saké. Certains burent tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas rentrer chez eux. En fait, seules les filles étaient encore en bon état (NDA : GIRLS POWAAAAAAAAA !), et elles s'occupèrent de ramener ceux qu'elles pouvaient chez eux, c'est-à-dire Shikamaru pour Ino, Chôji pour Temari, Naruto pour Hinata, Neji pour Tenten et Itachi pour Sakura. Les autres restèrent dormir chez Sasuke, qui ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser puisqu'il n'était pas en état de réfléchir.

A suivre…**

* * *

C'était le chapitre 12 ; Ca vous a plu ? Alors…reviews lol !J'ai pas mis les paroles de toutes les chansons, parce que sinon ça aurait été trop long ;p. J'ai essayé de faire un chap plus long que d'habitude…**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	13. Coéquipiers

**J'suis vraiment désolée pour mon énorme retard, j'avais promis ce chapitre pour la mi-Juin, mais l'inspiration me manquait…Du moins en ce qui concernait mes fics Naruto. J'en ai deux autres en cours, mais que je n'ai pas encore posté sur Il s'agit d'une fic Beyblade et une Harry Potter…J'attends de les avoir finies pour les poster. Comme ça, si je perds mes chaps sur l'ordi, je les aurai toujours sur papier.**

**Bon, fini la parlotte, v'là les réponses aux reviews :**

**Renia :** Ca pour être frustrée, je le suis. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me réchauffent le cœur XD. Nan, nan, Face de poisson n'est pas vraiment gentil. M'enfin bon, tu verras bien. Bisous !

**Marionnette :** Je confirme. Le 13 ne m'a jamais porté bonheur, et c'est pas demain la veille qu'il le fera. Dommage…Je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir 3 chaps à réécrire, en tout cas. C'est vraiment galère. Pour Tenten et Neji, je l'avais précisé quand Ino va voir l'Akatsuki pour leur proposer un marché. Enfin, je crois… #Va vérifier# Oui, je l'avais mis. Kissous !

**Dodie Rogue :** Ocean enterre Dodie Rogue, qui s'est pendue. Paix à son âme. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te faire revivre lol. Kisssssssssssu !

**Yuzu :** Baka-sama ? Pas mal. Je vais retenir ce nom mdrrr !Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous !

**Ln :** Ouah, la grande Ln qui me laisse une review ! #S'évanouit de bonheur !# E.T. ?Pas bête ! Je crois que je vais le sortir à mon père celle-là lol !Sinon, pour la perte de chapitre, je sais que tu connais ça…La suite de 'Tu n'es pas seul' par exemple ? Au fait, tu l'as réécrite, ou pas ? Allez, bisous à toi !

**TichanKawa :** Châtié par Lucifer ? Nan, vaut mieux pas, sinon vous n'aurez plus de chapitres lol. Zoubi.

**Sae :** Pas grave, tu es pardonnée. Voilà la suite, et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bisous !

**Solveig :** V'là la suite, ch'tite sœur. !

**Néléan :** V'la la suite. Et bouffe pas l'écran, ou tu ne pourras plus me lire lol ! Zibous !

**Olia :** Chuis désolée pour mon retard TT. Plus de détails dans le lemon ? Euh…C'est que je ne m'y connais pas trop #Deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre#. Bah quoi, c'est pas ma fauteuhhh ! Sinon, merchi pour tes compliments, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bisous !

**MiwakoSoma :** Voilà la suite !Bisous !

**Wacho :** C'est vrai, tout le monde voit l'Akatsuki comme des méchants pas beaux, mais s'il en était autrement à l'intérieur ? Bisous !

**Voilà, RAR finies, place à l'histoire maintenant !Ah, au fait, si vous voyez des phrases en italiques dans les dialogues, ce sont les pensées des persos.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Coéquipiers**

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de son amant, pour ne pas changer d'habitude. Elle se dégagea et se leva doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

« _Y en a qui ont dû se réveiller avec la gueule de bois et une horrible migraine_ », pensa la jeune femme en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi cette horrible grimace sur ton visage d'ange ? »

Itachi s'était à son tour réveillé. Il se redressa et s'étira.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? Gomen… En fait, je pensais que y en avait qui ont dû se réveiller avec la gueule de bois et une horrible migraine, et je les plains », répondit-elle.

Itachi eut un petit rire.

« Bon, je vais prendre ma douche », dit Sakura.

« Attends-moi. Je viens avec toi. »

« Okay ! »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils en sortirent en serviette, et en riant. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant ce qui les attendait : Tout avait été renversé, les papiers éparpillés. Bref, leur maison était dans un énorme bazar.

« Oh non… » murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Elle se rua vers son armoire. La plupart de ses vêtements avaient été déchirés. Elle enfila ceux qui étaient encore en assez bon état.

« Une femme. C'est une femme qui a fait ça. » annonça-t-elle.

« ? »

« Y a que une femme jalouse pour déchirer les vêtements d'une autre. Quelle gamine… » soupira Sakura.

Itachi se racla la gorge.

« Si tu dis quelque chose je t'étripe, grogna-t-elle. Là, chuis de mauvaise humeur pour la journée ! En plus son parfum pue ! »

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, puis entra. C'était Kyô. Il ne dit rien en voyant le bazar, mais l'expression sur son visage voulait tout dire.

« On a un gros problème. »

« Quoi ! »

« Hey, du calme Sakura. Il n'a rien fait » intervint Itachi.

« Quoi ? » reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux.

« Orochimaru a lancé une partie de ses troupes sur nous ».

« Et m ! » cingla la jeune femme.

« Aki veut vous voir immédiatement. »

Le jeune homme composa des signes et s'évapora. Sakura se tourna vers Itachi.

« Pfff… Faut que ça tombe aujourd'hui, en plus ! »

« Allez, Petit Fleur, en route ! »

Tout deux prirent leurs sabres respectifs puis exécutèrent les mêmes signes que Kyô quelques instants auparavant et s'évaporèrent à leur tour. Ils réapparurent juste à côté de Shirai qui manqua de faire une crise cardiaque alors qu'ils arrivaient brusquement. Il ne manquait plus que Kisame.

« Il est où, Tête de Poisson ? » demanda Sakura d'un ton gouailleur.

Shirai haussa les épaules tandis que Itachi levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis là, tête de tanche ! » répondit le jeune requin du tac au tac en apparaissant à son tour.

« Non, j'suis pas un poisson moi. »

« Bon, c'est fini les gamineries ? On a autre chose à faire que je sache. » gronda Aki.

« Que se passe-t-il au juste ? » demanda Itachi d'un ton sérieux.

« Des Anbus ont capturé deux ninjas du Village du Son à une trentaine de kilomètres de Konoha. Ils ont été interrogés par Ibiki Morino en personne. »

Les deux amoureux firent la grimace en même temps.

« Ils ont révélé que Orochimaru avait lancé une troupe sur nous, et qu'ils n'étaient que les éclaireurs. Ils devraient arriver dans un dizaine d'heures. C'est pourquoi Hokage-sama et moi avons décidé d'envoyer une partie de nos meilleurs éléments pour décimer cette escouade. »

« Et…qui vas-tu envoyer ? » demanda Yoroshii.

« Itachi, Sakura et toi, Yoroshii. Mais il vous faudra revenir au plus vite, car nous soupçonnons ceci de n'être qu'une diversion. Vous serez accompagnés par Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiwa Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Tenshi Haruka, Temari, Hyuuga Neji, et Gaara. Vous serez par éq… »

« Haruka Tenshi ? Tu en es sûr, Aki ? » le coupa Sakura, dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

« Eh oui, Haruno. Tu ne t'imaginais pas me revoir de sitôt, hein ? » répondit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien.

« En fait, j'aurai carrément aimé ne jamais te revoir. _Vu l'état dans lequel je me suis trouvée durant notre dernière entrevue…_ », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

Sakura se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, qui s'était appuyée nonchalamment dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elle n'avait guère changé, d'après les souvenirs de la jeune fille. Elle était toujours aussi belle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. De longs cheveux noirs et brillants, aux reflets bleutés, qui étaient relevés en queue de cheval haute, avec seulement quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient pour venir encadrer son beau visage. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bleu glacier semblaient animés d'une lueur de haine. Et un semblant de sourire narquois flottait sur son visage.

Le regard de Sakura se posa alors derrière la brune. Tsunade et les 8 autres ninjas se tenaient derrière elle, une lueur d'incompréhension brillant dans leurs yeux. La même lueur brillait également dans les yeux des autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

« Quand part-on ? » demanda Itachi, pour briser ce silence pesant.

« Rendez-vous à 10h aux portes de Konoha. Ca vous laisse une bonne heure pour vous préparer. Prenez le strict minimum. Les dernières instructions vous seront données à ce moment-là. » dit Aki.

Il composa des signes et s'évapora. Sakura jeta un dernier regard à Haruka Tenshi, puis composa les mêmes signes en même temps que Itachi et tout deux s'évaporèrent.

« D'où tu la connais, c'te fille ? » demanda Itachi.

Sakura soupira.

« Est-ce que Yoroshii vous a décrit mon état quand il m'a recueillie ? »

« Euh…Oui, mais ça répond pas à ma quest…c'est elle qui t'avait autant amoché ? »

« Exact. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle aussi était amoureuse de Sasuke. Sauf qu'il ne l'a même pas remarquée. Voilà pourquoi elle me hait. »

Flash Back

_Sakura fit son sac. Elle avait décidé de partir loin de là. Sans prévenir personne. Il faisait nuit. Elle se dépêcha vers les portes du village, tout en regardant fréquemment si personne ne la suivait. Elle utilisa un jutsu de sommeil pour endormir les gardes, puis elle s'enfuit. Loin de ce village. Très loin. Elle courut pendant des jours et des jours, ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui la suivait depuis Konoha._

_Au bout d'une semaine, elle finit par s'arrêter, morte de fatigue. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre pour se reposer, elle se retrouva projetée plus loin._

_« Tu n'as même pas réalisé la chance que tu avais, petite pu ! »_

_Elle leva la tête vers son agresseur. Haruka Tenshi se tenait devant elle, elle la regardait hautainement, glacialement, de toute sa hauteur._

_« Quelle chance ? » demanda Sakura, sachant pourtant très bien de quoi elle parlait._

_« Fais pas l'ignorante, Haruno ! »_

_« Désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_

_Elle cherchait simplement à gagner du temps pour recouvrer des forces et pouvoir la vaincre._

_Elle se prit un autre coup de pied alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, et se prit un arbre de plein fouet. Elle cracha du sang, tentant bien que de mal de se mettre debout._

_« Oh que si, tu vois parfaitement ! Sasuke t'a fait l'honneur de partager une nuit avec toi ! »_

_« Et toi, est-ce que…kof, kof…tu aimerais qu'il…kof, kof…te jète pour une autre…kof, kof…après une nuit passée avec toi ! »_

_« Je préfèrerais largement ça plutôt que d'être ignorée comme il me le fait ! »_

_« Moi, au moins…kof, kof…j'ai un honneur ! » s'écria Sakura._

_Ce fut la phrase de trop. Haruka s'énerva, car la phrase de Sakura laissait penser qu'elle était une traînée. Elle se mit à la frapper, ne retenant pas ses coups. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses essayait de parer et de riposter à tous ses coups, mais elle était fatiguée par tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, et elle se retrouva au tapis en moins de deux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Haruka la crut morte ou proche de la mort, qu'elle l'abandonna, baignant dans son sang._

_« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te regarder mourir, j'ai une mission à accomplir…Dommage ! Je me serai régalée ! » _

_Haruka éclata d'un rire sardonique, puis s'en alla. Sakura attendit qu'elle soit le plus loin possible, puis se traîna le plus qu'elle put. Elle avait repéré un petit groupement de maison, s'étendant sur quelques kilomètres, avant son « combat » avec Haruka._

_Elle laissa tomber au bout de plusieurs mètres, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était dans un état léthargique quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle essaya de crier à l'aide, mais seul un faible murmure sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant ce fut suffisant, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un beau jeune homme penché au-dessus d'elle. Il avait de superbes yeux verts. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Fin du flash-back

Quelques minutes plus tard, les affaires de Sakura et Itachi étaient prêtes. Ils n'avaient pris aucun vêtement de rechange, seulement des réserves de nourriture, boisson, kunais et autres armes blanches, et leurs sabres.

Ils composèrent des signes, et se téléportèrent à l'entrée du village. Ils étaient les derniers. Tsunade prit la parole.

« Tout le monde est là ? Très bien. Ceci est une mission de classe A. Aussi, faites attention à vous. On sera sans défense pendant que vous serez en mission. C'est compris ? #(hochements de tête des ninjas)#.Vous allez partir trois par trois. Qui connaît des jutsus de soin et les maîtrise ? »

Seules les 4 filles répondirent positivement.

« Okay. Donc une fille par équipe. Alors Hinata, Shikamaru et Kiba, vous formerez l'équipe n°01. Sasuke, Naruto, Haruka, vous serez l'équipe n°02. Temari, Neji, et Gaara, équipe n°03. Et Sakura, Itachi et Yoroshii, équipe n°04. »

« Equipe n°03, vous partirez en éclaireurs. Après, équipe n°01, puis équipe n°02. Equipe n°04, vous fermerez la marche. Bonne chance. Et surtout revenez vite. »

Et ils partirent, sans remarquer une ombre qui se faufilait dans l'ombre hors du village.

A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 13 terminé ! Alors ? Reviews si vous voulez la suite !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	14. Révélations

**Chalut tout le monde ! Nan, ne me trucidez pas lol je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire… J'ai le bac de français, maths et sciences à la fin de l'année, alors faut que je bosse (Itachi : Ouhhhhh, la menteuse ! Sailor Ocean : toi tais-toi ou bien un malheur va t'arriver ! Itachi : Waaah j'ai peur !). Et puis j'ai aussi mes sites, dont il faut que je m'occupe, alors euh… Mais bon, ce chapitre promet d'être intéressant. On en apprendra plus sur Yoroshii, et puis il y aura de l'action lol !**

**Les RAR :**

**Renia :** Lol ! Et toi, à quand donc la suite de tes fics Naruto ? Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir trucider Haruka ; mais bon, malgré que ce soit une vraie s…, je l'aime bien, moua. Après tout, c'est moi sa créatrice lol. Allez, bisous à toi !

**Princesse d'Argent :** Aie, aie, aie… Angel en mode super excitée, ça fait mal lol ! Aie, pas taper mdr ! Et puis c'est même pas son prénom, à Haruka, c'est son nom de famille ! Y a que toi qui peut porter ce prénom lol ! Bisous !

**Sakura-chan :** Merci, es compliments me font très plaisir. Quant à l'ombre, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on saura qui elle est, gomen ! Biz !

**Dodie Rogue :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite encore plus ! Zoubi !

**Solveig :** Peut-être qui oui, peut-être que non. Mais stp, pas de gros mots dans tes reviews ou je les supprime. Et Haruka n'est pas amoureuse d'Itachi, mais de Sasuke.

**Taahoma :** Merci, contente que ça te plaise ! Et voilà la suite ! Biz !

**PrincesseDestiny :** Mdr c'est vrai que les fics où Itachi est gentil sont rares… Trop à mon goût d'ailleurs lol ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Kisu !

**Tsukieina :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! Biz !

**666Naku :** Voilà la suite ! Biz !

**Fan2tout :** Mdr j'me suis bien marrée en lisant tes reviews ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Continue à mettre autant de bêtise chaque fois que tu m'en laisseras :D ! Bisous !

**Bon, maintenant, place au chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Révélations !**

Les différentes équipes étaient donc parties à quelques minutés d'intervalle les unes des autres. Elles avançaient rapidement, et étaient déjà loin du village de Konoha.

Itachi regarda Sakura du coin de l'œil. Elle était préoccupée; cela se voyait au léger froncement de ses sourcils. Et le jeune homme la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elle était TRES perturbée. Chose qu'il aurait encore été incapable de dire quelques mois plus tôt...

De son côté, Yoroshii l'avait aussi remarqué. Et il savait que cela poserait problème, car préoccupée, Sakura était incapable de se battre correctement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, décidant de mettre les choses au clair.

Sakura fut si surprise par l'arrêt brusque du jeune blond qu'elle en trébucha et serait tombée si Itachi ne l'avait rattrapée.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, Sakura? » demanda ce dernier.

« Rien! »

Elle ne voulait rien dire, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Mais elle savait que ce serait inutile, car la connaissant comme ils la connaissaient, ils lui feraient tôt ou tard avouer ce qui la tracassait.

« Tu ferais mieux de jouer franc-jeu avec nous, tu sais que de toute manière on arrivera à tout te faire dire, tôt ou tard ! » s'exclama Yoroshii.

La jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait employé la première personne pour parler de lui et d'Itachi. Il lui avait donc pardonné...

Elle soupira et s'apprêta à tout révéler. Mais au moment où elle allait commencer, une voix furieuse les interrompit.

« Non mais, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ? On est en mission, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! »

Sasuke se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, furieux. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient. Derrière lui, Haruka, tout aussi mécontente et Naruto, qui arborait un air légèrement agacé, non pas par le fait que Sakura, Itachi et Yoroshii se soient arrêtés mais plutôt par le fait que ses propres coéquipiers s'en mêlent.

Itachi s'approcha de son jeune frère, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains, et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Sakura et Yoroshii n'étaient pas intervenus.

« Ca suffit ! Il a raison, nous sommes en mission. Partons ! » s'écria Sakura alors que Yoroshii s'interposait entre les deux frères ennemis et que Haruka émettait un ricanement sonore.

Mais les doigts de la kunoichis aux cheveux roses disaient tout autre chose:

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard! »

Itachi et Yoroshii acquiescèrent. Sakura s'était exprimée à l'aide d'un langage, venu du lointain pays de Drasnie, au-delà des Mers du Levant et du Couchant bordant le territoire des Communautés de Ninjas. Ce langage était connu des seuls membres d'Akatsuki et leur permettait de se parler tout en faisant semblant de discuter d'autres choses (NDA : petit clin d'oeil à ceux et celles qui ont lu La Belgariade, La Mallorée et Les Préquelles de David et Leigh Eddings ! J'adore cette série !)

Sasuke, Haruka et Naruto tournèrent les talons et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. D'un accord tacite, els 3 renégats attendirent quelques secondes avant de partir à leur tour.

Ils savaient tous les trois que le fait que Sasuke, Haruka et Naruto étaient arrivés aussi vite après qu'ils se soient arrêtés signifiait qu'ils étaient surveillés par ceux de Konoha, qui craignaient une trahison. Ils décidèrent donc de ne plus parler que par signes, de manière à ce que celui qui les surveillait ne puisse comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Alors, Sakura ? » l'interrogea Yoroshii.

« Avant que l'on parte, Tsunade-sens...sama m'a fait appeler dans son bureau, pour 'me parler de notre mission'. Et elle m'a révélé des choses… »

Mais, encore une fois, elle ne put finir, interrompue par un grand cri. La voix de Naruto s'éleva à son tour, rageuse.

« Dépêchons-nous ! » cria Sakura.

Ils se mirent à courir encore plus vite, et débouchèrent sur une clairière. Le spectacle qui les attendait là-bas était désolant ; quelques cadavres de ninjas étrangers traînaient, décapités et affreusement mutilés. Hinata était à terre, blessée, tandis que Naruto, à moitié transformé en renard, s'acharnait sur un ninja d'Kiri no Kuni à en juger par son bandeau frontal.

Kiba, Sasuke et Haruka, dos-à-dos, étaient encerclés par une dizaine de ninjas. Gaara avait dressé un mur de sable autour de Temari, blessée, et de Shikamaru, qui s'occupait de son amie. Quant à Neji, avec son bouclier divin, il venait de mettre à terre à lui seul 5 ou 6 ninjas.

« Oh putain… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! » demanda Yoroshii.

Une autre dizaine de ninjas ennemis sauta des arbres pour venir encercler les 3 renégats. En une seconde, Yoroshii se jeta à terre, Itachi et Sakura dégainèrent leurs doubles sabres et, avec une parfaite synchronisation, tournoyèrent et décapitèrent les ninjas. Leurs corps s'écroulèrent, du sang jaillissant de leurs cous. Mais entre-temps, une autre vague de ninjas ennemis était arrivée.

« Katon ! Karyuu Endan ! »

« Suiton ! La Grande Cascade ! »

« Raiton ! La Foudre Divine ! »

Brûlés, mouillés puis électrocutés, les ninjas s'écroulèrent, morts.

Les 3 membres d'Akatsuki se tournèrent vers les ninjas de Konoha, qui s'étaient enfin débarrassés de leurs attaquants et qui les regardaient, stupéfaits.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda Sakura.

« Comment a-t-il pu lancer une attaque de Suiton alors qu'il n'y a pas une seule goutte d'eau ici ? Ah moins que… Tu es un Mizu ! » s'exclama Shikamaru.

Yoroshii soupira.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait découvert mon secret… Effectivement, je suis bel et bien un Mizu. Mais j'ai renié ma famille. «

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était Neji, curieux, qui avait posé la question.

« Car mon père, le Mizukage de Kiri no Kuni, a fait abandonner ma mère, alors enceinte de ma demi-sœur, dans la forêt, en plein hiver. »

« Ta mère… Comment était-elle ? » demanda Sakura.

« D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle était blonde, aux yeux verts. Elle s'appelait Tamara. Pourquoi ? »

« Sakura… Ta mère… Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? » l'interrogea Naruto. Celui-ci avait repris son apparence normale, et s'occupait à présent d'Hinata avec Haruka, tout en écoutant la discussion d'une oreille.

Prise d'un vertige, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses dut s'asseoir.

« Elle s'appelait… Tamara… Alors Tsunade avait raison… »

« Dites, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? » s'écria Kiba, un peu sèchement.

« Kiba… Tu te rappelles de la mère de Sakura ? »

« Oui… Et alors ? »

« Pfff, Kiba, t'es vraiment trop bête ! La mère de Haruno et celle du blondinet d'Akatsuki ne sont apparemment qu'une seule et même personne ! » répondit Haruka. Celle-ci venait de terminer de soigner Hinata, et s'occupait à présent de Temari, dont les blessures étaient plus légères.

Des brindilles craquèrent alors dans les bois entourant la clairière. Sakura se releva, empoigna son sabre et se rapprocha d'Itachi et de Yoroshii. Les autres se rassemblèrent aussi, formant un cercle.

Toute une armée de ninjas sortit alors des bois. A leur tête, un homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Père… » siffla Yoroshii.

_A suivre !_**

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 14 terminé ! Reviews svp ! Et plus que pour le dernier chapitre ou bien vous n'aurez pas la suite!**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	15. Révélations 2ème partie

Kikooo tout le monde ! Bon, je ne devais vous mettre ce chapitre quele week-end prochain mais comme je suis magnanime, c'est aujourd'hui que je le poste. Mais z'aurez pas les prochains de sitôt :D

J'fais pas les RAR, j'ai la flemme lol ! mais bisous à tous mes revieweurs et revieweuses !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Révélations (2ème partie)**

"Père..." siffla Yoroshii.

L'homme, apparemment le père de Yoroshii, avait à peu près la quarantaine. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient nattés et passaient par dessus son épaule pour venir fouetter au gré du vent son torse musclé. Malgré son âge, sa beauté semblait encore irréelle. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient cependant d'une lueur inquiétante, et visiblement il valait mieux être avec lui que contre lui, à en juger l'aura de force impressionnante qui se dégageait de lui. A côté de lui se tenait une ninja de petite taille aux longs cheveux d'un roux clair avec un masque repésentant une fouine.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... Je n'ai pas de fils. Je n'ai PLUS de fils !" dit l'homme froidement.

"Comme tu voudras... Mizukage Ray Mizu..."

Les regards des autres ninjas passaient du père au fils, puis du fils au père. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante; on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères jumeaux si l'un avait les rides en moins et l'autre les yeux couleur ambre et non pas verts. Mais leurs caractères étaient différents. Si Yoroshii, tremblants de colère, était impulsif et fonçait dans le tas - à la façon de Naruto, son père, lui, froid et cynique, semblait calme et réfléchi.

Ray Mizu, puisque c'était comme ça qui s'appelait, dévisagea tour à tour les ninjas qui se tenaient devant lui.

"Un chien et des marques rouges sur les joues... Tu dois être un Inuzuka, un maître chien ?"

Son regard se posa sur Sasuke puis sur Itachi.

"Deux sharingans... Les deux frères ennemis se seraient réconciliés ?"

Sasuke tiqua.

" Deux Byakugans... Les héritiers des deux branches Hyuuga, je suppose..."

Neji se raidit.

"Un blond aux yeux bleus, méfiant voir rageur... Le porteur du Démon Renard Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto, je me trompe ?"

Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto, inquiète. S'il les connaissait de nom, c'était flatteur, mais pas bon. Il connaissait donc leurs spécialités.

"Quant à vous autres, je ne vous connais pas. Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Ray aux 5 restants.

"En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?"

C'était Gaara, méfiant, qui avait parlé. Il voulait retarder le moment de se battre.

"Je suis Haruka Tenshi, de la lignée Tenshi du village de Konoha."

"Une Tenshi ? Tiens donc, auraient-ils décidé de stopper leur neutralité et prendre part aux combats ?"

Le Mizukage se tourna alors vers Gaara et Temari.

"Nous sommes des ninjas du village du Sable, Suna no Kuni, alliés du village de Konoha. Je suis Gaara, et elle Temari."

"Le Kazekage en personne ? Votre Hokage n'a pas envoyé n'importe qui, on dirait. Et toi, jeune kunoichi, qui es-tu ?"

"Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, fille de Tamara Haruno, anciennement Mizu."

Défiante, elle avait choisi de provoquer le Mizukage. Qui faillit s'en étouffer d'ailleurs. Il plissa les yeux en direction de Yoroshii.

"Effectivement, je reconnais ces yeux, maintenant. Tu as ceux de celle qui m'a trahie. Ainsi, le frère et la soeur sont maintenant réunis... Tant mieux, cela me permettra de vous exterminer sans plus tarder..."

"Attendez une minute. Comment cela, elle vous a trahi ?"

"Tu ne lui a donc pas dit, Yoroshii ? Très bien, je vais te faire cette fleur, avant de te tuer."

Itachi tiqua.

"C'est simple: 'ta mère' était une ninja de Kiri, descendante de la lignée Mizu. Moi, j'étais le futur Mizukage. Mes parents et les siens ont conclu une alliance et nous ont promis l'un à l'autre. lorsque nous avons eu 18 ans, on nous a marié et nous avons eu un fils. Yoroshii. Puis, trois ans après sa naissance, elle a été envoyée en tant que représentante de Kiri no Kuni à Konoha. Là-bas, elle a rencontré Haru Haruno, un anbu dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Quant elle est revenue, elle était enceinte."

"C'était une traîtresse !" cracha la ninja masquée à côté du Mizukage.

Elle retira son masque. Elle avait les yeux verts, comme ceux de Sakura et Yoroshii, et des tâches de rousseur. Elle avait ausis les pommettes hautes et le menton volontaire. Elle était très belle, mais son regard était froid et inquiétant.

"Oh, Tante Azora, je ne t'avais pas vue... Tu es si... petite..." ricana Yoroshii.

La dénommée Azora fulminait.

"Petite soeur, je te présente Azora Mizu, soeur de notre mère et donc notre tante." ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sakura.

La kunoichi d'Akatsuki la regarda avec méfiance et la salua rapidement d'un signe de tête. Signe auquel Azora ne répondit pas, trop furieuse après son neveu.

"Oh, j'oubliai... C'est aussi elle qui a vendu notre mère à cet homme !"

"Comment ça ?"

Flash-back

Deux femmes se promenaient dans une résidence. L'un, blonde aux yeux verts et de taille moyenne, était pâle, et avait les traits tirés et fatigués. L'autre, petite aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux de la même couleur que la première, semblait au contraire en pleine forme.

"Azora, il faut que je te parle..." dit la blonde à la rousse.

"Vas-y, je t'écoute."

"...en privé..."

La dénommée Azora se dirigea vers une salle, fit entrer la blonde, et rentra à son tour après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avait vues. La salle était sombre et on y voyait très mal.

"Que se passe-t-il, Tamara? C'est en rapport avec ta fatigue ?"

"Oui... Je suis enceinte..."

"Mais c'est formidable ! Ray va être content d'avoir un autre enfant !"

"Justement... Il...Il n'est pas de Ray..."

Le visage d'Azora se ferma et si la luminosité dans la pièce avait été meilleure, Tamara aurait pu distinguer une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de la rousse.

"Comment ça?"

"Tu sais, j'ai été envoyée en tant qu'ambassadrice de Kiri à Konoha... Là-bas, j'y ai rencontré un homme merveilleux... Haru Haruno... Un anbu... C'est lui le père... Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr !" répondit Azora d'un ton hypocrite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Le soir même ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tamara Mizu était allongée sur un divan, toujours aussi pâle et fatiguée. Un servante frappe puis entra.

"Maîtresse Tamara, votre mari vous demande."

Tamara soupira.

"Il vous attend dans le salon." ajouta la servante avant de se retirer.

Tamara se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers ce salon. Son mari l'y attendait, debout devant une fenêtre.

"Tu m'as fait demander ?"

"Oui. Assieds-toi."

La jeune femme blonde s'assit sur un fauteuil et demanda à son mari ce qu'il lui voulait.

"N'as-tu rien à me dire ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Au sujet d'un certain anbu à Konoha..."

Les yeux de Tamara s'agrandirent de peur. Des hommes arrivèrent brusquement dans le salon, empoignèrent Tamara et la menèrent dans une cellule de prison. Ils la jetèrent sans ménagement et refermèrent la porte tout aussi brusquement.

Une heure plus tard environ, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune femme rousse.

"Azora... Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance..." murmura-t-elle.

"Azora... Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance... Non mais écoute-toi ! Je te hais,Tamara. Je ne sais comment, tu ne t'en es jamais rendue compte. Je te hais, mais à un point... Tu as tout pour toi ! Tu es l'héritière du clan, tu es belle, excellente ninja, tu as l'homme dont rêvent toutes les femmes, mais non, il a fallu que tu ailles t'enticher d'un anbu qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de te mettre enceinte !"

"Pourquoi..."

"Je l'aime ! J'aime Ray ! Mais lui n'a jamais eu d'yeux pour toi, qui ne l'as jamais regardé ! Ca me faisait mal de le voir comme ça, alors je suis allée le voir et je lui ai tout dit. Et maintenant, tu es deshéritée et deshonnorée et tu vas mourir !"

Elle éclata d'un rire sardonique, donna un coup de pied à sa soeur, sortit de la cellule et referma la porte brutalement derrière elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, des hommes emmenaient Tamara de force, en plein hiver, et l'abandonnaient en pleine forêt.  
Et encore quelques jours après, un anbu du nom de Haru Haruno tombait sur elle, la recueillait, l'emmenait à l'hôpital pour la fairer soigner. Une fois rétablie, elle l'épousait, puis 7 mois plus tard elle accouchait d'une petite Sakura et devenait officiellement ninja de Konoha.

Fin du flash-back

"Pfff, pitoyable..." cracha Haruka.

"Quoi donc ?" s'informa Kiba.

"De vendre sa soeur parce que l'on aime le mair de celle-ci... Je trouve ça pitoyable!"

"C'est toi qui dis ça ?" s'étonna Sakura.

"Toi, c'est différent, je ne peux pas te voir, donc c'est pas grave !"

Les autres ninjas avaient du mal à suivre. Sauf Itachi, à qui Sakura avait tout raconté, et Yoroshii, qui avait à peu près compris.

"Bon, fini la parlotte. Maintenant je vais vous tuer, puis je viendrai en aide à Orochimaru pour envahir Konoha."

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Voili voilou, chapitre 15 terminé ! Reviews svp !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	16. la fin d'une folie

**Salut, salut !**

**Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà un an que la fic est commencée… Et bientôt terminée. Deux ou trois chapitres encore, et ce sera la fin…**

**Je suis désolée pour les posts très irréguliers. Mais dans trois semaines j'ai les épreuves anticipées de français, maths et science, alors comprenez-moi… Et puis j'ai mes sites, aussi, dont il faut que je m'occupe.**

**Sinon, je vais essayer de terminer Vengeance avant la rentrée des grandes vacances. Parce qu'il se peut que mon père soit muté sur Tahiti ; et si c'est le cas, il est fort possible que je n'ai pas Internet là-bas… Ce qui veut dire que si la fic n'est pas terminée avant mon départ – si je pars – vous n'aurez pas la fin avant 6 ans… Ou bien je m'arrangerai avec Tenshi pour qu'elle me poste les derniers chapitres que je lui enverrai sur disquette . Enfin on verra, on n'en est pas encore arrivés là.**

**Je ne fais pas les RAR, parce que c'est désormais interdit sur les chapitres postés, et j'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement à chacun de ceux qui en ont posté. Donc, simplement, merci à : **Princesse d'Argent, Hanata, Titedidi** pour le chapitre 15, et à **Hanata, Princesse d'Argent, Itachi67, Manolita, SaKuRa, Lisia, Pioupiou, Tsukieina, Mashimaraux, TichanKawa** et **Ayumi-chan** , vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Bon, maintenant, place au chapitre, que je dédie à Princesse d'Argent pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir pas encore posté ses reviews '**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La fin d'une folie**

_« Bon, fini la parlotte. Maintenant je vais vous tuer, puis je viendrai en aide à Orochimaru pour envahir Konoha. »_

Azora remit son masque, toujours fulminante. Ray fit un signe, et ses ninjas resserrèrent leur cercle autour des ninjas de Konoha et d'Akatsuki.

Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent instinctivement et lentement les uns des autres. Sakura tint son sabre plus fermement, Temari déplia son éventail, Itachi activa son Mangekyou Sharingan.

« Ne l'utilise pas de trop, tu sais dans quel état ça te met après… » lui souffla Sakura.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et se concentra sur ses ennemis.

Yoroshii se mit en position de combat, Kiba sortit discrètement ses pilules de l'armée, Shikamaru étendit doucement son ombre pour tenter d'immobiliser le plus de ninjas ennemis possible. Heureusement, étant dans une clairière bordée d'arbre et le soleil n'étant pas haut dans le ciel, les ombres des arbres étaient larges et ce qu'il faisait était quasiment imperceptible.

Sasuke activa son Sharingan, Neji et Hinata leurs Byakugans, Gaara fit sortir son sable de sa jarre, et Haruka dégaina son sabre, Hinoshinai (Littéralement, « sabre de feu »).

Enfin, Naruto commença sa transformation en démon mi-renard mi-homme, et ce fut le signal du début du combat.

Shikamaru avait réussi à immobiliser la plupart des ennemis, mais son ombre n'était pas aussi extensible qu'il l'aurait fallu. Une cinquantaine de ninjas était de ce fait libre de mouvement…

Sakura et Itachi s'éloignèrent du groupe et se mirent dos à dos. Empoignant tous deux leurs sabres, ils les firent tournoyer tout en tournant sur eux-mêmes, et chaque ninjas qui tentait de les approcher se retrouver blessé.

Une main jaillit de la terre et agrippa une des chevilles de la jeune fille. Grand mal en prit à ce ninja car la seconde d'après il n'avait plus sa main. Il sortit de terre, mais se retrouva mort en moins de deux. Sakura tuait ses ennemis impitoyablement, de même pour Itachi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Des gerbes de feu volaient dans tous les sens. Comme Sakura, Haruka faisait tournoyer son sabre. Mais ce qui faisait la différence entre elles, c'était que le sabre de la brune, lorsqu'elle l'utilisait, était constitué de flamme : l'acier se mettait à rougeoyer et devenait feu.

Elle le maniait de façon adroite, avec habileté, et ne perdait pas son temps à torturer ses ennemis. Elle visait et tuait, de manière nette et précise.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une équipe de ninjas s'avancèrent face à Naruto, qui se mit sur ses gardes ; un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Les ninjas ennemis n'osaient avancer plus, car ils avaient entendu parler de cet homme, mi démon mi homme, qui déchiquetait quiconque s'en prenait à lui ou à ce et ceux qu'il aimait.

« Mais vous allez attaquer, oui ! » hurla le chef de l'équipe qui faisait face au jeune homme. « Ca n'est sûrement pas bien dur de le mettre à terre ! »

« Mais chef… »

« Pas de mais ! »

Seulement, personne n'alla attaquer le blond, qui grondait toujours et se préparait à attaquer.

« Faut-il donc faire le boulot soi-même pour être satisfait ! »

Naruto ricana. Le ninja se jeta vers lui, mais au même moment celui-ci attaquait. Il y eu une grande gerbe de sang, et la tête du ninja vola et s'éclata contre un arbre, tandis que le corps, encore chaud, retombait à terre dans un grand craquement. La violence de l'atterrissage lui avait broyé les os – de toute manière il n'avait rien senti, étant mort.

Le blond se tourna vers le restant de l'équipe, désormais sans chef, qui recula avec terreur en voyant le sourire carnassier de leur adversaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des cris atroces. Il vit du coin de l'œil une équipe ennemies se faire mettre en morceau par une furie blonde.

« Naruto… » pensa-t-il.

Un sifflement retentit dans l'air et il fit juste un mouvement de tête pour éviter le kunai qui était lancé à son intention. Son ennemi n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'il ne se soucie pas uniquement de lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il composa des signes.

Son ennemi sembla glacé de terreur et s'effondra, mort.

Le garçon cracha.

« Peuh… Trop facile… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Des ninjas en sang volaient en tout sens autour de Temari. Elle était redoutable avec son éventail gigantesque.

Dos à elle, Kiba et Akamaru en hommes-bêtes. Eux aussi apprenaient à leurs ennemis à voler, couverts de sang, griffés voire égorgés. Leurs hurlements s'entendaient d'un bout à l'autre du champ de bataille, parfois couvert par d'autres cris plus horribles les uns que les autres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un ninja s'approcha discrètement d'Hinata. Ou du moins, essaya. Car la jeune fille se retourna d'un bloc et lui coupa des tendons des chevilles d'un coup de lame de chakra. Il s'écroula à terre, ses chevilles étant inutilisables. Il tenta d'attraper l'une de celles de la jeune fille, mais il se retrouva étouffé par du sable, du sable en grande quantité.

« Ca va ? »

Hinata sourit à Gaara.

« Oui, merci. »

« Tu devrais être moins gentille, cela pourrait te coûter la vie. »

« Je sais… Mais je n'aime pas combattre. Et puis… Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me protéger ! »

Il sourit tristement et détourna les yeux.

« Allez, j'y retourne. Fais attention à toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gaara. Je les vois arriver. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Neji tournait et tournait encore, repoussant ses ninjas avec son bouclier. Malgré cela, ils revenaient à la charge, espérant attendre qu'il se fatigue. Mais le Hyuga avait atteint un niveau d'endurance extrême. Il ne sentirait le premier coup de fatigue, s'il continuait ainsi, que cinq jours après, environ.

« Nuls. Ce sont des nuls. Et ça se prétend ninja ? Peuh ! Ils salissent ce qualificatif… » marmonna le jeune homme.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Azora et Ray regardaient la scène de combat depuis une branche. Assis, ils profitaient d'un spectacle. Enfin… 'Profiter' était un bien grand mot : plus de la moitié de leurs ninjas s'étaient faits décimés.

« Comment ont-ils pu perdre face à ces abrutis de Konoha et d'Akatsuki ! Non, vraiment, ils ne méritaient pas d'être appelés Ninjas… » grogna-t-il.

« Faut-il donc faire soi-même le travail ? » demanda Azora d'un ton exaspéré.

« Il faut croire que oui… »

« Tiens, tiens… Vous profitez du spectacle en amoureux ? »

Le mizukage et la rousse se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix cynique. Yoroshii se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, assis lui aussi sur une branche. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, on devinait facilement qu'il mourrait d'envie de les trucider.

« Espèce de sale morveux ! » lui lança sa tante d'un ton de haine.

Il claqua de la langue.

« Allons, ma tante, on ne vous a donc pas appris la politesse ? Ah non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais… »

Elle émit un bruit bizarre, comme un feulement. Une grande quantité de chakra se mit à l'entourer, et elle se jeta sur le jeune homme. Mais elle ne l'atteint pas. Un double-sabre vola dans l'air et la fendit en deux, et elle s'effrita.

« Un clone doton… » murmura Sakura.

« Merci Saki ! »

« Sale morveuse, on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? » cracha la vraie Azora, sortant d'entre les arbres.

La kunoichi d'Akatsuki éclata d'un rire sonore, qui dura bien quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à ricaner comme ça ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment la femme la plus conne que je connaisse, vraiment. Vous dépassez même le niveau de l'autre abrutie de Tenshi ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un en serait capable un jour ! »

« Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? » demanda ladite Tenshi Haruka, qui avait rejoint les combattants.

« A toi de voir, saleté. » répondit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

« On réglera ça une fois rentrées ? »

Sakura acquiesça. Naruto, ayant lui aussi rejoint le groupe, sourit : les deux jeunes filles commençaient enfin à s'apprécier, et à se reconnaître. Cela lui faisait penser à Sasuke et lui, au tout début de leur équipe. Quant ils étaient encore sous la coupe de Kakashi. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne Orochimaru… Mais heureusement il était revenu…

Les combats avaient cessé ; chaque combattant avait rejoint son groupe.

Sakura, Itachi et Yoroshii en tête. Derrière eux, Haruka, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Neji. Face à eux, Ray et Azora Mizu, fulminants. Et derrière ceux-ci, la dizaine de ninjas qui avait survécu. C'était sans aucun doute les meilleurs du groupes, puisqu'ils avaient réussi à tenir tête aux ninjas de Konoha et Akatsuki.

Sakura regarda sa tante avec défi, et un petit sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres. Azora la regarda avec mépris et haine. Une flamme dangereuse luisait dans ses yeux : celle de la folie. Et la même brillait dans le regard de Ray Mizu.

C'était une flamme qu'elle connaissait bien ; elle l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois dans les yeux de Kisame… Tête de poisson… Malgré le fait qu'il était con, elle l'aimait bien. Leur chamailleries la divertissaient plus qu'elles ne l'agaçaient.

Yoroshii soutint le regard inquisiteur et méchant de son père sans broncher. La main d'Itachi sur son épaule l'empêcherait de se jeter sur lui, il le savait. Il regarda Sakura du coin de l'œil et vit un petit sourire venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Un sourire plein d'ironie destiné à sa tante. Tante qui mourait d'envie de la tuer, d'ailleurs. Cela se voyait dans son regard et dans les tressaillements d'impatience qui faisaient bouger légèrement ses mains. Elle allait attaquer d'une minute à l'autre, et ce serait alors le signal d'un nouveau combat, mais ce combat serait le dernier. L'un des deux camps allait mourir, il le sentait.

Azora bougea sans prévenir, prenant Ray par surprise. Il la savait impulsive mais là cela dépassait l'entendement. Sakura leva son sabre à temps pour contrer l'attaque de la rousse, et la repoussa à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le groupe Akatsuki / Konoha se dispersa, et les combats stoppés tout à l'heure reprirent, bien plus violents.

Ray et son fils, en revanche, n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement. Ils restaient là, en plein milieu du champ de bataille, à se fixer, yeux dans les yeux, de façon méchante et haineuse.

Ils s'étaient déjà battus une fois l'un contre l'autre, et ils avaient une force égale. Yoroshii avait alors 15 ans, et son père, dans un accès de folie, avait failli le tuer. Il venait alors d'apprendre que Tamara, celle qu'il aimait et qui l'avait trahi, avait survécu et s'était réfugiée à Konoha, là où elle avait rencontré celui qui avait provoqué sa colère à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer ce village, il était bien trop fort et il savait qu'y envoyer ses hommes serait meurtrier. Il était fou, certes, mais pas à ce point-là… Puis il était tombé sur son fils. Seule chose qui lui restait de Tamara – sa sœur et sa famille ne comptaient pas, absolument pas pour lui. Voir ses yeux, qui étaient si semblables à ceux de la traîtresse, remplis de haine et de mépris fut dur pour lui et la folie s'empara alors de son esprit.

Le combat dura longtemps, mais aucun ne fut vainqueur.

Yoroshii avait rattrapé son père.

Ray remua alors légèrement la main, au souvenir de ce combat, et c'est ce qui lui fut fatal. Les choses se déroulèrent tellement vite qu'il ne vit rien venir. Juste une douleur dans le ventre. Du sang qui coule abondamment. Puis des yeux émeraudes, plein de haine et de mépris. Et le noir total.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yoroshii se lança dès qu'il vit la main de celui qui autrefois fut son père tressaillir. Guidé par la vengeance et la haine, mais aussi par la volonté de protéger sa sœur qui, il le savait, serait en danger si son beau-père vivait, il entoura sa main d'une lame de chakra – Sakura lui avait appris – et cette même main transperça le ventre de Ray.

Le sang coula abondamment. Le visage de celui-ci se déforma par la douleur, et il baissa la tête pour regarder la blessure. Puis il releva son visage vers son fils et les yeux émeraudes croisèrent les yeux saphirs, où ils lurent la douleur, la honte d'être battu et des regrets. Mais Yoroshii n'eut pas de pitié pour cet homme et le regarda mourir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura tourna la tête vers eux au moment où son frère allait achever son père. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda la scène, et Azora regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, intriguée. Et elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait tomber, l'homme pour qui elle avait vendu sa sœur et pour qui elle combattait aujourd'hui.

Yoroshii regarda alors Sakura et la vit le fixer. Puis il vit Azora qui se jetait sur sa sœur.

« Je vais te tuer, sale garce ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le sabre pointé vers le ventre de la jeune fille aux yeux verts, les yeux verts si caractéristiques de la famille Mizu, elle chargea. Elle voulait l'embrocher, pour faire souffrir celui qui venait de tuer l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Elle allait la torturer sous les yeux de ce garçon, qui était pourtant son neveu, et qu'elle voulait blesser au plus profond de son cœur. Cette horreur, née de l'union de son amour et de sa garce de sœur. Ce garçon qui aurait dû être son fils et non pas celui de la traîtresse.

Sakura se retourna vers son adversaire au moment où celle-ci chargeait vers elle. Elle esquissa des gestes pour se dérober à l'attaque, mais Azora allait trop vite.

Au moment où la pointe du sabre allait transpercer sa poitrine, son champ de vision se réduisit à une masse de cheveux blonds. Elle recula, ne voulant croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Yoroshii, son frère, s'était interposé entre elle et le sabre de sa tante. Deux gerbes de sang giclèrent. Une de la poitrine du blond. L'autre de la gorge de la rousse. Yoroshii la lui avait tranchée.

Tout deux s'écroulèrent dans une mare de sang, et tous les combats s'arrêtèrent.

Ray et Azora Mizu n'étaient plus, tués par leur propre famille.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre 16… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Laissez des reviews** :) 

**A plus !Sailor Ocean.**


	17. Here Without You

**Kikooo tout le monde!**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 17 de Vengeance est là, et vous n'avez pas eu à attendre longtemps lol!**

**Merci aux cours d'anglais, physique-chimie et histoire pendant lesquels j'ai pu écrire toute une copie double (grands carreaux et perforée XD pour ceux que ça intéresse) de ce chapitre. Vous allez me trucider à la fin, mais bon… J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le faire, mais c'était nécessaire pour l'histoireJ .**

**Ce 17ème chapitre porte le titre de _Here Without You_ pour la bonne et simple raison qu'un personnage va mourir à la fin de ce chapitre. Je ne vous dis pas qui, ça gâcherait tout. En tout cas je peux vous dire que je m'y étais attachée, et j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce qui se passait.**

**Ce titre est en fait celui d'une chanson, _Here Without You_, des 3 Doors Down (de l'album _Away from the Sun_). En tout cas, elle m'a bien fait pleurer.**

**Allez, je me tais sinon je vais tout vous dire et c'est pas bien. Alors… Chut! Sinon, merci à … pour leurs reviews, qui, cette fois encore, m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**_Vengeance _est quasiment terminée: il ne manque plus que l'épilogue et c'est la fin. Après, je me consacrerai uniquement à ; il faudra d'ailleurs que vous relisiez les deux premiers chapitres, quand sera terminée, car je vais les modifier quelque peu… **

**Et je risque aussi de changer quelques petits trucs dans _Vengeance_: j'ai relu mon histoire et j'ai remarqué des petits trucs qui ne vont pas, du style il manque des mots, ou bien y a des fautes de frappe / d'orthographe, ou encore des petits détails qui ne vont plus / ne me plaisent plus (âge de Sakura, par exemple…).**

**Au fait, j'ai changé le rating de la fic: c'est maintenant T, car certaines scènes sont un peu violentes, notamment à la fin du chapitre.**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à un ami qui m'était cher, mais qui ne lira jamais cette histoire…Bon, maintenant, fini le blablatage inintéressant de l'auteur (IT'S MEEEEEE Itachi -> --')et place au chapitre!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17: Here Without You**

Ray et Azora Mizu n'étaient plus, tués par leur propre famille.

Le corps de Yoroshii s'affaissa, le sabre toujours au travers de sa poitrine.

Sakura recula, ne voulant y croire. Son frère s'était jeté devant le sabre qui lui était destiné, ce frère qu'elle venait de retrouver, elle qui pensait n'avoir plus aucune famille depuis la morte de ses parents.

Elle porta les mains à la bouche, et réalisant alors ce qui s'était passé, elle hurla. Les larmes dans ses yeux débordèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues avant de glisser dans son cou et de venir finir leur course dans ses vêtements.

Itachi se retourna brusquement en tendant le cri de Sakura. Il vit les corps de son ami, et de la rousse, Azora, et plus loin, celui du mizukage. Il se précipita aux côtés de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses et la prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de regarder plus longtemps le corps de son ami. Elle s'agrippa à lui, fourra son visage dans son cou et se lâcha totalement.

Un silence de mort planait totalement, et seuls les sanglots de Sakura le perturbaient.

Kiba, Shikamaru et Haruka se chargèrent d'immobiliser et éliminer les ninjas qui restaient, sauf un pour qu'il leur avoue tout, tandis qu'Hinata et Naruto se précipitaient aux côtés de Yoroshii.

"Tu es médic-nin?" demanda Itachi à Hinata.

Celle-ci acquiesça et s'agenouilla près du blond. Quelque chose de rouge moussait aux commissures des lèvres. Du sang.

"Il est vivant mais… Ses poumons sont touchés…" soupira la jeune fille en relevant la tête vers Itachi.

"Il va mourir, alors?" demanda Kiba avec son tact habituel.

L'aîné des Uchiwa tourna son regard vers lui et le regarda de telle façon que le maître chien recula, un peu apeuré.

"Je--je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire quelque chose…Je--Enfin… Quand on les poumons percés… On ne survit pas…" murmura-t-elle.

Sakura se dégagea du cou d'Itachi et regarda Hinata. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Ses larmes avaient été salées et douloureuses. Le sel avait laissé des traces sur ses joues, et son regard était suppliant.

Naruto avait mal de la voir comme ça. Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hinata – ce qui remontait déjà à quelques années – il considérait son amie comme une sœur. Il avait crû l'avoir perdue lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de Konoha et que, introuvable, elle avait été déclarée morte. Son deuil avait duré longtemps, plus longtemps même que celui d'Ino, sa meilleure amie.

Il s'avança et prit la parole.

"Il y a peut-être une possibilité, mais…"

"Mais?" demanda Sakura qui avait repris espoir.

" Je peux essayer quelque chose… Mais…Soit il vivra… Soit ça le tuera."

La phrase jeta un froid sur les ninjas présents.

Yoroshii attrapa la main de Naruto, situé à côté de lui.

"Tu--Tu… Tu veux tenter?" balbutia Sakura, à nouveau prête à pleurer.

Le blond d'Akatsuki inclina légèrement la tête, acquiesçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement?" demanda Neji, intrigué.

"Le chakra de Kyûbi. Tu veux l'utiliser. Toi, il te guérit, alors pourquoi pas les autres?" analysa correctement Shikamaru.

"Bien vu. Mais… Il peut très bien mal y réagir… Et si c'est le cas… il mourra…" termina Naruto, un air sombre envahissant son visage.

"Essaye… quand même…" toussa le blessé.

"Je… Comme tu veux…" soupira le porteur du démon-renard?

Il posa sa main sur la blessure de Yoroshii, après avoir retiré le sabre d'un coup sec qui arracha un cri de douleur au blond. Il ferma les yeux et un chakra rouge vint entourer sa main. Le chakra de Kyûbi.

"_Pourquoi tu veux le sauver? Tu ne le connais même pas._" dit une voix désincarnée sortant du corps de Naruto.

Cette voix surprit tout le monde, sauf Shikamaru.

"Tais-toi, Kyûbi.Et arrête d'utiliser mon corps pour parler."

La voix de Naruto était redevenue normale.

"_Oh, c'est bon… C'était juste une question…_" reprit le démon-renard, vexé.

Naruto soupira quand la voix désincarnée eut fini de parler. Les autres le regardèrent, éberlués. Il était en train de parler avec Kyûbi comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Et surtout, il n'y avait aucune haine, ni dans les paroles ni dans le ton, du Kyûbi.

"Pour de nombreuses raisons, baka."

"_Mais encore?_"

"Tu sais que je suis en train de faire quelque chose de pas facile et que me parler me déconcentre? Pour répondre à ta question, c'est parce que c'est le frère de celle que je considère comme ma sœur; parce qu'il a pris soin d'elle pendant trois ans, et surtout parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour elle. Il le mérite bien, tu ne crois pas?"

Le renard ne répondit pas, songeur. Naruto sourit: il l'avait presque convaincu.

"Et puis… J'ai eu pas mal d'occasions de discuter avec lui, et honnêtement, bien qu'il ait plusieurs fois tenté de m'enlever pour son organisation, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. C'est même plutôt quelqu'un de vachement sympa mais qui a souffert dans la vie."

"_…_" fut la seule réponse du démon-renard, désormais convaincu.

Le chakra rouge qui s'était infiltré dans le corps de Yoroshii termina alors de refermer la plaie, et le sang arrêta de mousser aux coins de sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations.

Hinata utilisa ensuite ses propres forces pour consolider ce qu'avait fait son petit ami.

"Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de crier victoire… Histoire de voir si cela a réellement marché. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas…" prévint Naruto, "… ça le tuera… A petit feu…"

Sakura perdit son sourire en voyant l'air grave du jeune homme. Mais il revint quand son frère se mit à bouger. Yoroshii se releva lentement, aidé d'Itachi et Naruto sur lesquels il s'appuya pour marcher doucement jusqu'à sa sœur.

"Content… Que tu n'aies rien…"

"Idiot… Je n'en vaux pas la peine…" sourit Sakura malgré les larmes qui roulaient à nouveau sur son visage.

Mais cette fois-ci, ses larmes n'étaient pas douloureuses: c'étaient des larmes de soulagement, qui lui faisaient du bien. Cependant, l'avertissement de Naruto lui restait à l'esprit…

"Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de crier victoire… Histoire de voir si cela a réellement marché. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas… Ca le tuera… A petit feu…"

Il se dégagea des deux shinobis et s'avança pour serrer Sakura dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit aussi fort et tendrement que lui. Ils restèrent bien quelques minutes comme ça avant d'être interrompus par Sasuke qui commençait à être un tantinet jaloux.

"C'est pas que je veux interrompre ce moment, mais faudrait ptêt songer à interroger l'autre abruti…" railla-t-il.

Leur étreinte se desserra et Sakura se dégagea des bras de son frère. Puis elle se tourna vers l'otage, qui prit peur en voyant les flammes de colère, de haine et de détermination qui brillaient dans les yeux de la kunoichi.

"Je te conseille de répondre si tu tiens à ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."

Malgré sa peur, le ninja, qui était assez jeune, voulut tenir tête à la jeune fille et il la regarda avec défi.

"Comment tu t'appelles?Tu as quel âge? Et d'où tu viens?"

"Mon nom est Toya. J'ai 15 ans, et je viens de Konoha."

Il – de son prénom Toya, donc – renonça finalement à résister et à mentir; il savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à le tuer, et mourir était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

"Mais c'est vrai… Je me disais bien que je t'avais vu quelque part…"murmura Temari.

"Si j'ai trahi Konoha, c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix… Orochimaru a enlevé ma famille, a égorgé mes parents… Sous mes yeux… Et a menacé de faire subir le même sort à ma sœur si je n'acceptais pas de lui servir d'espion… Ma sœur est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus… Vous devriez me comprendre…" murmura-t-il.

"Si tu nous dis tout… Nous te laisserons en vie et irons sauver ta sœur. Okay?" demanda Naruto.

" Ta trop grande bonté te perdra un jour, Naruto!" grogna Sasuke.

"C'est toi qui me dis ça? T'en as du culot, toi… Oublierais-tu que sans moi tu ne serais peut-être pas là?"

Sasuke se renfrogna, Naruto ayant eu raison une fois de plus.

"Et il m'a sauvé moi aussi. Alors plutôt que de lui reprocher la sienne, apprends à en avoir…" termina Gaara, gouailleur.

Le kazekage avait changé, depuis le tournoi pour devenir chuunin. Avant, il était sans pitié, violent, et n'hésitait pas à tuer. Mais maintenant, il prenait exemple sur Naruto et, gardant cependant son caractère quelque peu renfermé, il était devenu quasiment aussi bon et gentil que lui.

Naruto se retourna vers le jeune Toya et lui reposa la question.

"Je… C'est vrai? Vous m'aiderez vraiment?"

Naruto s'agenouilla devant lui et lui attrapa les mains.

"Je te le promets…" murmura-t-il. "Je suis orphelin depuis toujours, je sais combien c'est dur, alors je veux à tout prix épargner cette douleur à qui que ce soit…"

"Merci… Orochimaru va attaquer Konoha sous peu. Il comptait emmener des serpents invoqués – avec leur roi, là… Manda je crois – avec aussi des ninjas de la Brume et du Son, et… Il sera dans son nouveau corps…"

"Merci petit." lui répondit le porteur de Kyûbi. "Si on se dépêche, on pourra arriver à temps!"

"Yoroshii, ça va aller?" demanda Sakura à son frère.

Il acquiesça, lui demandant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il avait déjà connu pire.

"Et je suis d'une résistance à toute épreuve" rajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

* * *

A la porte de Konoha, deux ninjas montaient la garde. Il faisait chaud, ils avaient soif. Soudain, quelque chose attira leur attention. Au loin, quelqu'un arrivait par la forêt. Non, pas quelqu'un… mais toute une armée! Et elle semblait particulièrement hostile… 

"ALERTE! QUELQU'UN ATTAQUE KONOHA!" hurla l'un des deux gardes.

L'autre sonna le clairon afin de prévenir tout le village.

* * *

Tsunade était penchée sur ses papiers quand soudain elle entendit un clairon. Le clairon d'alerte en cas d'attaque du village. 

"Alors tu as décidé ça pour aujourd'hui, Orochimaru… Comme tu voudras… Mais tu le paieras cher, crois-moi…"

Elle se leva de son siège en toute hâte, renversant son bureau et ses papiers au passage. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître une Shizune affolée.

"Maîtresse Tsunade, Orochimaru atta…" commença-t-elle.

La sannin légendaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'elle lui ordonna de rassembler tous les ninjas qu'elle pourrait. Tâche dont elle s'acquitta aussitôt, et si bien que quelques secondes plus tard l'armée des ninjas de Konoha était rassemblée, prête à défendre le village, fusse-t-il au péril de sa vie.

"Ecoutez-moi bien, vous tous! Orochimaru a décidé de porter son attaque finale aujourd'hui! Si vous voulez que Konoha reste en état et que vos enfants, familles, pères, mères, frères ou sœurs restent en vie, alors DEFENDEZ LE VILLAGE!"

"Godaime-sama… Faites attention à vous, d'accord?"

Tsunade se tourna vers Konohamaru. Lorsque son grand-père était mort, elle l'avait adopté, car ses parents avaient disparu lors d'une mission de type A.

"Mon grand-père le Sandaime a déjà perdu la vie en défendant Konoha, je ne veux pas que vous aussi vous mourriez…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Ko-chan… Je ferai attention…"

"Tsunade-sama… orochimaru a pénétré dans le village…"

La Godaime remercia le chef des Anbus et se tourna à nouveau vers l'armée.

"Orochimaru a pénétré dans le village. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire… FAITES LEUR MORDRE LA POUSSIERE, ET TANT PIS SI VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DES AMIS, DES MEMBRES DE FAMILLE OU AUTRES! SOYEZ SANS PITIE ENVERS EUX!"

Des acclamations montèrent des rangs, et tous les ninjas se précipitèrent vers l'ennemi.

* * *

Au bout de deux jours, une grande partie des ninjas de chaque camp avaient été décimée. Seuls étaient restés en vie les plus forts, tels que les Inuzuka, les Nara, les Akimichi et les Yamanaka, entre autres parmi ceux de Konoha. 

Actuellement le combat connaissait une pause. Chaque camp s'était retiré dans un coin de Konoha, en partie détruit.

C'était les ninjas de Konoha qui avaient le dessus, ils avaient un avantage: ils connaissaient parfaitement bien le village, contrairement à leurs ennemis, qui, bien que renseignés, n'avaient pas eu le loisir d'y évoluer pendant quelques années, contrairement à leurs adversaires.

Ceux de Konoha avaient ainsi pu tuer un grand nombre de ninjas ennemis, et leurs ennemis étaient désormais moins nombreux qu'eux.

C'est ce qu'expliqua Tsunade aux survivants.

"Et si Naruto et les équipes que j'ai envoyées reviennent sous peu… Alors nous gagnerons sans problème…" termina-t-elle.

"Oui, mais… Encore faut-il qu'ils reviennent! Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis qu'ils sont partis, si ça trouve ils sont tout simplement morts!" lança un pessimiste.

"Cela risque de paraître bien trop optimiste, mais… Vous ne les connaissez pas comme moi… Si je vous dis qu'ils vont revenir, c'est que ça va être le cas." conclut-elle.

Elle posa les yeux sur des ninjas. Dans un coin, les membres restants de l'Akatsuki se reposaient. Il manquait seulement trois à l'appel: Sakura, Yoroshii et Itachi. Et à eux 5, ils avaient éliminé une grande partie des ninjas lancés contre eux. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être lorsqu'ils étaient au complet…

"Heureusement que nous les avons eu avec nous…" pensa-t-elle avec amertume. "Parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas… Nous ne serions peut-être plus en vie…"

Aki, le chef de l'organisation, lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'elle combattait contre Orochimaru. Ils avaient même été sur le point de le vaincre mais ce fichu Kabuto avait renversé la donne et les deux camps, étant de même force, avaient dû se retirer pour reprendre des forces. Celui qui en aurait repris le plus serait celui qui gagnerait.

Mais il y avait un autre problème. Les ninjas d'Akatsuki et ceux de Konoha, malgré leur alliance, avaient du mal à se supporter. Ce qui expliquait que les premiers étaient regroupés dans un coin, loin des autres. Le fait que les équipes envoyées en éclaireurs au sujet d'une armée qui approcherait n'étaient pas revenues faisait penser à ceux de Konoha que les trois d'Akatsuki avaient pu tuer leurs "coéquipiers", et vice versa.

Et le hic, c'est que la division dans les rangs entraîne la défaite…

* * *

"Orochimaru reprend l'offensive!" 

Les ninjas se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ce que venait de crier le ninja de garde leur confirmait leurs craintes: Orochimaru était le premier à avoir repris des forces.

Il fallait à tout prix l'empêcher de gagner la guerre.

"Godaime-sama, Godaime-sama!"

Tsunade se tourna vers Iruka. Celui-ci arrivait en courant, l'air paniqué.

"Orochimaru… Il veut vous voir…"

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle craignait un mauvais coup de la part de celui qu'autrefois elle aimait, comme Sakura aimait Sasuke, _avant_. Se dirigeant vers là où l'autre sannin l'attendait, elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas hésité à détruire Konoha, le village de son enfance, là où il avait vécu… Comment avait-il pu devenir ainsi? Il était déjà bien sombre lorsqu'il était jeune, mais pas aussi méchant… La soif de pouvoir et de savoir l'avait changé…

Elle arriva et se retrouva face à Kabuto.

"Où est Orochimaru?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

"Mais je suis là, Tsunade." répondit Kabuto avec un sourire suffisant.

"Tu as pris le corps de ton plus fidèle serviteur?" constata-t-elle avec horreur.

"Eh oui! Mais… C'est lui qui me l'a proposé. Le corps que j'avais l'autre fois a été bien amoché par notre combat, et il me fallait un corps en bonne santé pour pouvoir te battre…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"C'est simple. Si tu te rends et que tu te laisses tuer sans résistance, je détruits Konoha mais je laisse tes ninjas en vie. Si tu ne te rends pas… Je vous tue tous et je brûle le village. C'est ce que tu veux à tout prix éviter, ne? Alors rends-toi…"

"Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, sale serpent…"

"Oh, Tsunade, ma chère Tsunade… Où est passée l'enfant qui était folle amoureuse de moi il y a quelque années encore?"

"Partie en fumée lors de ta trahison!"

"Hin, hin… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas? Toi, Jiraya et moi formions un drôle de trio… Moi, le ténébreux extrêmement doué, toi l'intello assez douée folle amoureuse de moi, et Jiraya, un sale pervers ni intelligent ni fort amoureux de la jolie fille que tu étais… Sasuke Uchiwa me ressemble, la petite Haruno est semblable à toi, et ce cher Kyûbi – pardon, je veux dire Naruto – est la copie conforme de Jiraya…Et l'histoire se répète…"

"Non, elle ne se répète pas… Parce que si ces trois-là ont été unis par l'amitié et l'amour, ça n'a pas été notre cas… Et c'est ce qui a fait que Jiraya et moi n'ayons pu te sauver… Alors qu'eux ont pu ramener Sasuke et le délivrer de ton emprise."

"Oh, mais il reviendra… Il est toujours assoiffé de pouvoir pour sa vengeance."

"C'est là que tu te trompes, Orochimaru… Pour celle qu'il aime, il a renoncé à sa vengeance.Tu ne connais ni l'amour ni l'amitié. Lui, si, et c'est ce qui l'a sauvé."

"Très bien… C'est ce que nous verrons… Mais revenons-en à notre sujet de départ: te rends-tu, ou préfères-tu faire mourir des innocents par ton égoïsme? Tu sais bien que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire…"

"Oh! Ca, oui, je le sais bien, puisque tu n'es qu'un sale serpent perfide!"

"Ne me provoque pas, Tsunade, je pourrais bien tuer quelqu'un sans faire _exprès_…" répliqua-t-il, rageant, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. "Par exemple… Ton amie… Shizune, je crois…"

La Godaime serra le poing jusqu'à se faire saigner.

"Si tu touches un seul cheveu d'elle – ou même de qui que ce soit d'autre… Je te tue…"

"Tu aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps, quand tu en avais encore la possibilité… Parce que si tu peux me tenir tête, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu sera capable de me tuer… je suis plus fort que toi et tu le sais… J'ai _toujours_ été le plus fort, et ça fait partie des choses qui ne changeront jamais."

Tsunade fut surprise, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Il y avait une certaine amertume dans les paroles de son ennemi. Peut-être pouvait-il encore être sauvé? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il était trop tard: Orochimaru était tombé dans le mal, le mal absolu.

"Alors ça, c'est toi qui le dis."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

"Je…"

Voyant son hésitation, il fit signe à un de ses ninjas qui siffla. Deux autres arrivèrent alors, traînant de force une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Tsunade retint un cri en la reconnaissant. Shizune, son amie de toujours.

"Laisse-la! Elle ne t'a rien fait!"

"Tu vois, ma belle, les sentiments sont notre point faible… C'est pour ça que je n'en éprouve plus, de puis longtemps. Ce sont eux qui nous perdent."

"Peut-être, mais ils sont aussi notre plus grande force. Et c'est en prenant conscience de ce point faible que l'on devient plus fort. Tu devrais le savoir, le Sandaime n'a pas cessé de nous le répéter…"

"Peuh! C'est ce qui l'a tué, n'oublie pas."

"Non, il s'est sacrifié, nuance."

"Alors, j'attends ta réponse."

Shizune hurla à sa maîtresse de ne pas accepter. Tant pis si elle mourrait, après tout ce serait pour Konoha!

Tsunade la regarda avec un sourire d'excuse et de tristesse et regarda orochimaru dans les yeux.

"Très bien, je me rends. Mais relâche-la."

"Je savais que tu serais raisonnable. Mais tu vois, une fois encore ce sont les sentiments qui causent ta perte… N'avais-je pas raison?Et… Quand bien même tu m'aurais combattu, tu n'aurais pas gagné. Je n'ai aucune faiblesse, Tsunade. "

"…"

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et se laissa prendre en otage. Les ninjas autour d'eux, aussi bien ceux de Konoha que ceux du camp adverse, regardaient la scène, éberlués et tristes.

"Relâchez-la."

Orochimaru jeta un regard aux deux ninjas qui lâchèrent tout de suite la jeune femme. Celle-ci alla se réfugier auprès de Kakashi, tremblante et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le serpent perfide jeta alors Tsunade à terre et se dressa devant elle de toute sa hauteur. Il leva son épée et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la femme.

Tsunade ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Un silence de mort (NDA: Bouh le sale jeu de mots XD!) régnait.

Les ninjas ne virent qu'un éclat argenté et un éclair blond au soleil, puis du sang qui éclaboussa tout autour de lui. Quelqu'un s'était interposé entre l'épée et la Godaime. Quelqu'un que peu connaissaient bien, seulement de vue.

"Tu ne la tueras pas. "

Yoroshii, encore une fois, s'était pris un coup destiné à un autre.

Il s'écroula sur la 5ème Hokage, à l'agonie.

"Je… Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie, jeune homme?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné tandis que Naruto et Sasuke avaient neutralisé Orochimaru et que Shikamaru empêchait tout ninja de bouger.

"Parce que vous avez sauvé la mienne il y a quelques années… Rappelez-vous, le fils du Mizukage… Perdu en pleine forêt et attaqué par des brigands sans foi ni loi, incapable de se défendre…"

"Bien sûr… J'aurai dû faire le lien… Tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère et ta sœur… Mais…"

"Je sais, je pouvais le neutraliser sans avoir à me blesser… Mais… Le chakra de Kyûbi me ronge de l'intérieur…"chuchota-t-il. "Demandez à Naruto… Il… Keuf, keuf! vous expliquera…"

Le jeune homme cracha du sang.

De son côté, Sakura le regardait, les yeux embués. Elle savait que le chakra ne l'avait pas guéri, même s'il essayait de ne pas lui montrer. Et qu'il mourrait à petit feu.

"Ninjas de la Brume… Me reconnaissez-vous?" tonna-t-il malgré sa blessure.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança.

"Maître Yoroshii… L'escouade menée par votre père et votre tante a été exterminée, n'est-ce pas?"

Le jeune blond acquiesça, grimaçant de douleur.

"Nous sommes à vos ordres, alors."

"Retournez-vous contre Orochimaru."

Ce dernier hurla de rage lorsque le chef s'inclina et transmit les ordres à ses ninjas et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se dégagea de ses geôliers qu'il attaqua aussitôt avec Kusanagi, son épée. Naruto et Sasuke l'évitèrent sans problème et allèrent se ranger du côté de Tsunade et Yoroshii, déjà assisté par Sakura, Itachi et Hinata, cette dernière faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour le guérir.

"Laisse, miss…" souffla-t-il. "Je vais mourir, c'est certain…"

La jeune Hyuga le regarda, les larmes coulant presque involontairement sur ses joues.

"Allons, ne pleure pas… De toute façon je ne suis qu'un renégat, j'ai commis pas mal de crime et j'ai plusieurs fois essayé d'enlever ton fiancé… Je ne mérite pas qu'on me pleure…"

"Peut-être mais tu restes humain…" murmurèrent Sakura et son amie en même temps.

"Vous êtes si généreuses, toutes les deux… Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup connues, mais même dans la mort vous resterez dans ma mémoire et mon cœur…"

"…"

"Je regrette tellement, Sakura…"

"Gné ?"

"J'aurai dû suivre maman quand elle est partie… La suivre et venir vivre ici… Nous avons passé si peu de temps ensemble, toi et moi…"

Il cracha à nouveau du sang. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. Dans quelques minutes, il serait passé de vie à trépas.

Il regarda sa petite sœur qu'il aimait tant et lui sourit. Il fit un effort pour détacher le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. Une chaîne en or, avec un pendentif en forme de fleur de cerisier, serti d'une émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Sa fleur et sa pierre préférées.

Il l'attacha lentement autour du cou de la kunoichi. Il reposa une de ses mains sur celle de sa sœur et la serra fort, lui souriant tendrement. Une dernière fois.

Puis sa main qui tenait celle de Sakura se relâcha. Ses si beaux yeux verts devinrent vitreux. Sa tête retomba. Sa cage thoracique se baissa pour la dernière fois et enfin tous ses muscles se relâchèrent.

Il était mort.

Sakura souleva un mèche qui lui tombait sur le front et ferma lentement ses paupières. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Des bons comme des mauvais moments. Elle le regarda une dernière fois. Même dans la mort il restait beau. Elle sortit un kunai et coupa une mèche de ses cheveux, qu'elle enveloppa dans un papier et mit soigneusement au fond d'une de ses poches. Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front encore chaud de Yoroshii.

"Je ne t'oublierai jamais, grand frère. Tu vivras à jamais dans mon cœur " chuchota-t-elle si bas que seule Hinata l'entendit.

Orochimaru regardait la scène d'un air narquois. Ce qu'il voyait était pitoyable, pensa-t-il. De tels ninjas ne pourraient jamais le vaincre. Leurs sentiments causeraient leur perte. Ce serait lui le grand gagnant de cette guerre.

Mais il se trompait lourdement.

Il vit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se relever et la reconnut aussitôt. C'était celle qui avait eu le culot de venir chez lui pour ramener Sasuke. Sakura Haruno. L'apprentie de Tsunade.

Sakura regarda Orochimaru. De la haine, de la colère et du mépris, voilà ce qu'on voyait dans ses yeux. Envers cet être immonde, qui avait semé le mal partout autour de lui, qui avait fait des morts – dont son frère – et qu'on ne pouvait même plus qualifier d'humain.

Et pour la première fois, il eut réellement peur. Ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de la jeune fille était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans celui de tous ses ennemis. Même Tsunade n'avait pas autant de ressentiment à son égard – ou alors elle ne le montrait pas.

Il entama un mouvement de recul mais se reprit aussitôt, espérant que cela avait été imperceptible. Mais c'était raté.

Elle savait qu'il avait peur. Cela suintait de lui.

Il avait peur d'elle. Si elle faisait partie d'Akatsuki, c'est qu'elle était presque à son niveau. De plus, elle avait été l'élève de Tsunade. Elle était donc aussi redoutable qu'elle, parce que d'après ses sources, elle l'avait dépassée.

Les ninjas s'écartèrent. La kunoichi et le sannin traître allaient combattre, et cela risquait d'être dangereux de traîner par là. Ce serait un combat mémorable, ils le sentaient. Et, par un accord tacite, ils ne s'en mêleraient pas, ne seraient que spectateurs.

Itachi souleva le cadavre de Yoroshii et l'éloigna. Naruto aida Tsunade à se relever et l'emmena, accompagné des autres.

Les deux adversaires avaient désormais le champ libre pour se battre.

Ce fut le serpent qui attaqua en premier. Son cou s'allongea très vite et il tenta de mordre son ennemie. Elle l'évita très facilement et lui répondit en utilisant les grands moyens.

"_Katon: Karyû Endan!_" murmura-t-elle en esquissant des signes.

Elle cracha un énorme boule de feu qui se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Orochimaru. Celui-ci se jeta à terre pour l'éviter mais elle lui brûla tout de même une partie du dos. Il serra les dents et se releva aussitôt. Puisqu'elle voulait jouer à ça…

"_Katon: Goukakyû No Jutsu!_" hurla-t-il, enragé.

Mais Sakura le contra facilement.

"_Suiton: La Grande Cascade!_"

Orochimaru pesta. Comment avait-elle fait pour… Puis il se souvint: elle était une Mizu, elle contrôlait donc naturellement l'eau. Il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié ça…

"Très bien… On va donc combattre le feu par le feu… ou plutôt l'eau par l'eau…" se murmura-t-il à lui même. Puis criant: "_Suiton: La Déferlante!_"

Sakura eut un sourire sadique. Il faisait exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle dégaina subitement son double-sabre et elle attendit l'attaque. Et sous les yeux éberlués du serpent, elle coupa la vague en deux. Puis elle se précipita vers lui, abattant de toutes ses forces son sabre sur lui. Il la contra avec Kusanagi mais elle fit pivoter son sabre et elle envoya l'épée de son adversaire se planter au loin.

Rengainant son propre sabre elle commença à l'attaquer au taijutsu. Ayant été entraînée par Rock Lee avant sa fuite de Konoha elle était devenue très forte dans ce domaine-là, bien plus qu'avant. Mais elle avait toujours une faiblesse: sa poitrine, qui, bien que comprimée, la gênait un peu. Mais cela était compensé par la force de ses coups: mêlés avec du chakra, la puissance était phénoménale.

Les coups s'enchaînaient. Elle frappait violemment l'homme. Elle pensait à tout le mal qu'il avait fait, à tous les morts par sa faute. Elle vengeait son frère qu'elle aimait tant. Et elle se vengeait elle-même en repensant à la nuit passée avec Sasuke alors qu'il squattait son corps.

Elle combattait avec ses sentiments.

Il s'éclipsa juste au moment où elle fracassa le sol là où il se tenait. Il l'avait échappé belle. Mais il était gêné par ses brûlures dans le dos et elle le rattrapa aussitôt.

Un coup de poing qui lui explosa littéralement le nez, puis un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de l'homme le plia en deux. Enfin elle frappa du tranchant de la main sur la nuque d'Orochimaru. il s'écroula à terre, assommé.

Elle dégaina alors une dernière fois son sabre qu'elle enfonça de toutes ses forces dans le corps de son adversaire. Du sang gicla. Elle le retira puis l'abattit, plusieurs fois. Elle le rangea et regarda de haut son adversaire.

"Tu as perdu, Orochimaru.Je suis plus forte que toi. J'ai combattu avec mes sentiments, chose dont tu n'es pas capable. C'est pour ça que je t'ai vaincu. Et, toi qui disais n'avoir aucune faiblesse… C'est faux. Malgré tout, tu es dans un corps d'humain et tu ressens la douleur. Pourtant, j'ai les mêmes faiblesses, ou presque. Tu n'en a pas tenu compte."

Du bout du pied, elle le retourna. Il la regarda une dernière fois, de ses yeux de serpent perfide. Il agonisait.

"Je vais te faire une fleur…"

"NON!"

Sakura se tourna vers Tsunade, ne comprenant pas.

"C'est moi qui vais l'achever, si tu permets…"

"Je… Ensemble?"

"Avec plaisir…"

"_Suiton: La Grande Cascade!_" hurla Sakura.

"_Raiton: La Punition du Ciel!_" lança Tsunade.

Trempé puis électrocuté, Orochimaru eut un dernier sursaut. Ses lèvres formèrent un mot, puis il ferma les yeux et mourut.

L'un des trois sannins légendaires, réputés invincibles, venait de s'éteindre dans de grandes souffrances. Souffrances qui n'égalèrent probablement jamais celles qu'il avait provoquées.

**

* * *

Chapitre 17, fin!**

**Je sais, je sais, vous allez me trucider… Mais je devais faire mourir Yoroshii, pour la suite de l'histoire. Croyez-moi, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai écrit sa mort… En plus j'écoutais la chanson _Here Without You_, des 3 Doors Down (de l'album _Away from the Sun_) et je peux vous dire qu'elle m'a bien fait pleurer.**

**Je m'y étais attachée, à ce blondinet. C'est le premier personnage que j'ai créé pour _Vengeance_. Honnêtement, il représente un peu mon homme idéal. Il y avait donc un peu de moi en lui.**

**Et, si vous voulez la suite, il vaut mieux que je reste en vie, ne?**

**Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue. Je l'ai trouvé tellement bien que je ne veux rien changer… Pour une fois que je trouve un de mes chapitres biens… Lol. Vous comprendrez pourquoi quand il sera posté et que vous le lirez… En attendant… ZE VEUX DES REVIEWS, EUH! Vais pleurer si vous m'en mettez pas… Snifouille… TTTT… De toute façon z'aurez pas l'épilogue si j'en ai pas assez, euh! Dix minimum, z'en veux .**

**Et… C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre… Ca me fait tout bizarre de savoir que encore un chapitre et ce sera la fin…**

**Hé hé, jme suis surpassée cette fois! 12 pages Word, c'est un exploit, ne? Lol bisous à tous!**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	18. Epilogue

**Wouah ! deux chapitres de suite, je vous gâte, dites donc !**

**Mais c'est la fin:_Vengeance_ se termine à la fin de ce chapitre… Mais je mets mon blabla à la fin parce que c'est trop long. Alors lisez le chapitre d'abord, mon blabla ensuite et surtout LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS XD!**

**Place à ce chapitre (qu'au passage je dédie à tous ceux qui ont lu et ont aimé _Vengeance_) et qui clôture cette (fabuleuse u.u )fanfic…**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Une famille**

"Je ne suis revenue à Konoha que dix ans après la fin de la guerre.

A la fin, donc, de celle-ci, je suis devenue Mizukage… Seule la famille Mizu pouvait remplir cette fonction, et Yoroshii, Ray et Azora étant morts, c'était à moi qu'en revenait la tâche. Les autres membres s'étant exterminés dans une guerre du pouvoir.

Itachi m'a toujours soutenue. Nous nous sommes mariés peu après, et trois ans plus tard je suis tombée enceinte. C'était un petit garçon. Les cheveux noirs de son père et mes yeux. Un Sharingan vert, vous avez déjà vu ça? Etrange, ne?

Son prénom est Yoroshii. Oui, comme mon frère. Itachi et moi avons voulu l'appeler comme ça pour lui rendre hommage.

Il me manque terriblement. Il a tout à fait son caractère. Peut-être est-ce à cause du même prénom. Mais je n'ai pas oublié que ce n'est pas lui et ne sera jamais lui.

Ni qu'il ne reviendra jamais.

Mon cher frère que je n'ai que très peu connu…

En revenant à Konoha, je me suis aperçue de bien des changements…

Naruto et Hinata se sont mariés, et ont eu deux enfants, des faux jumeaux. Asahi et Iruka. Des deux, c'est Asahi l'aînée. Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père: blonde, avec les sortes de "moustaches" qui caractérise le résidu de Kyûbi qu'il y a en elle. Elle a également le même caractère, elle est aussi énergique et boute-en-train. En revanche, elle a les yeux de sa mère: deux grands yeux d'un blanc laiteux. Le byakugan.

Quant à Iruka, Naruto a voulu l'appeler comme ça pour se souvenir de son ancien tuteur, malheureusement mort en protégeant ses élèves d'une attaque de ninjas bannis d'Iwa. Il les a tués juste avant de mourir. Lui aussi me manque. C'était un excellent professeur.

Revenons-en à Iruka. Lui, c'est tout le portrait de sa mère. Mêmes cheveux noirs, même caractère – timidité! et mêmes yeux. Lui aussi a des résidus de Kyûbi en lui.

Ce dernier a totalement fusionné avec Naruto. Ce qui explique la présence des "résidus" dans les enfants. C'est très étrange, ne?

Neji et Tenten se sont eux aussi mariés et ont eu une fille, qui tient tout de sa mère, aussi bien physiquement – à part les yeux – et question caractère. Mais malheureusement, Neji est veuf depuis quelques années, Tenten étant morte d'une maladie incurable s'étant déclarée très tôt – la sclérose en plaque. Après quelques mois de dépression, Neji s'est finalement repris en main et s'occupe du mieux qu'il peut de sa fille.

Elle se nomme donc Michiru, elle a sept ans… Elle s'entraîne déjà beaucoup au combat. Elle a le même talent que sa mère avec les armes, et au combat que son père. Elle est très douée.

Shikamaru et Ino également se sont engagés ensemble. Leur fille a 9 ans, elle s'appelle Tenshi. Elle a le physique de sa mère, seuls les cheveux et les yeux changent: ses cheveux sont bruns et ses yeux noirs. Elle a également le même caractère que sa mère, mais elle est aussi intelligente et douée que son père.

Elle a aussi hérité des capacités des Nara et des Yamanaka.

Ino est enceinte du deuxième – un garçon selon Hinata.

Kiba, l'éternel célibataire coureur de jupon, est tombé amoureux. De Temari. Et c'est réciproque. C'est étrange comme l'amour change les gens. Ainsi, Itachi s'est un peu plus ouvert aux gens, et Kiba a arrêté de faire des avances à tout être ressemblant un tant soit peu à une femme. Ils sont vraiment amoureux, je suis contente pour eux. Mais c'est tout de même un couple improbable!

Pour l'instant ils n'ont aucun enfant – ils viennent de se fiancer.

Gaara et Kankûro sont retournés à Suna. Gaara pour son rôle de Kazekage, et Kankûro pour l'assister. A ce que je sache ils sont toujours célibataires.

Sasuke m'a enfin oubliée: Haruka a réussi à le faire succomber. J'ignore comment, ils refusent de le dire. Chaque fois que l'on aborde le sujet, il devient rouge – oui, oui, Sasuke Uchiwa qui rougit! et elle rit.

Ils ont un petit garçon, qui a 5 ans. Un Sharingan aux yeux bleu glacier. Bah, après tout, il y en a bien un aux yeux vert émeraude, alors pourquoi pas bleu glacier? Il est aussi doué que ses parents. Il a les cheveux noirs, et le même caractère que son père.

D'ailleurs, Haruka et moi sommes devenues amies, après que Sasuke ait craqué pour elle. Finalement c'est une fille bien sympa, on s'est pardonnées mutuellement.

Chôji est mort lui aussi. En défendant le village contre l'armée d'Orochimaru. Shino également, mais pendant une mission de rang A.

Rock Lee est toujours fou amoureux de moi. Il est gentil mais il est parfois exaspérant. Il se fait souvent bien rembarrer par Itachi. Il est si mignon, quand il est jaloux!(Itachi, hein, pas Lee…).

Quant aux professeurs, eh bien… Kakashi et Iruka s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour… Mais Iruka est mort… Alors Kakashi noie son chagrin en élevant des orphelins. Je dois dire qu'il s'en occupe très bien. Lui aussi me manque beaucoup, je ne le vois plus depuis que je suis à Kiri.

Kurenai et Asuma sont, eux aussi, enfin ensemble. Mais Kurenai est stérile et ne peut avoir d'enfants… Alors ils ont recueilli un orphelin de Kiri dont personne ne voulait… Capable de parler aux animaux – pas UN animal en particulier, mais TOUS… Dernier survivant d'une lignée puissante.

Et Gai, eh bien… Il est toujours célibataire – ce qui n'est en soi pas très étonnant. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil, que ce soit physiquement ou spirituellement.

Tsunade est toujours l'Hokage de Konoha, et elle a affirmé il y a peu que c'est Naruto qui lui succèdera… Naruto aura ainsi réalisé son rêve: devenir Hokage et être reconnu de tous.

Mais le fait qu'elle l'ait annoncé m'inquiète quelque peu… Va-t-elle simplement prendre sa retraite, ou bien sent-elle la mort venir? J'espère que c'est le premier cas et non pas le deuxième… Malgré sa rudesse elle a toujours été comme une seconde mère pour moi lorsque mes parents sont morts et qu'elle s'est occupée de moi…

Shizune est toujours vivante et mariée à – tenez-vous bien – Hirashi! Oui, le Hirashi qui faisait partie d'Akatsuki. Leur rencontre a été explosive et voilà où ils en sont… Ils n'ont pas encore d'enfants.

Et Jiraya, il parcourt toujours le monde à la rechercher d'inspiration pour ses bouquins érotiques. Il s'arrête de temps à autre à Konoha et à Kiri, et malgré qu'il soit tout le temps en train de draguer tout ce qui bouge, je l'apprécie énormément.

Peu après la fin de la guerre l'Akatsuki s'est dissoute. Hirashi, donc, s'est marié à Shizune; Kyô a fait la connaissance d'Ibiki Morino et Anko Mitarashi au cours de la guerre; il est devenu le meilleur ami du premier et a épousé la seconde. Ce trio est infernal! Ils sont, bien évidemment, spécialisés dans la torture.

Shirai fait le tour du monde et enseigne le maniement du sabre à qui veut tant qu'il le mérite. Il est redevenu, cependant, ninja de Kiri, j'ai annulé son bannissement. C'est toujours un plaisir, quand il revient au bercail, de le recevoir.

Minai et Aki sont retournés au hameau caché, notre ancien repaire. Ils y vivent, ayant pris leur retraite. De temps à autre, ils viennent faire un tour à Kiri histoire de voir comment se déroulent les choses. Eux aussi, j'ai annulé leur bannissement.

Et enfin, Tête de Poisson comme j'aimais à appeler Kisame, eh bien… Il nous a accompagné, Itachi et moi, à Kiri. Finalement on s'aime beaucoup, malgré nos différents d'antan. Je l'ai nommé chef des Anbus de Kiri, et je ne le regrette pas. Il fait vraiment un bon boulot. Je lui confie souvent des missions de type S, qu'il accomplit avec brio.

En conclusion, je pourrais dire que cette guerre a apporté son lot de malheur, mais aussi de bonheur.

Malgré de nombreux morts, aussi bien civils que ninjas, pour ça, la paix règne depuis entre les différents pays; de bonnes et de mauvaises rencontres se sont faites. Il y eut donc des morts, mais aussi des naissances.

C'est la vie.

Ceci dit, j'espère que la situation durera encore longtemps. Et qu'il n'y aura jamais plus de guerres aussi meurtrières que celle-ci – car je sais qu'il y en aura d'autres, c'est le cours du destin…

Une dernière pensée pour tous les morts de la guerre, la plupart m'étant d'illustres inconnus.

Une particulièrement pour Yoroshii.

Ici se termine mon journal sur la guerre, à moi, Sakura Haruno Mizu Uchiwa.

Le21 Juin de l'an 1957. "

Sakura soupira, posa son stylo et se détendit la main. Elle regarda son mari, dormant sur leur lit. Il était toujours aussi beau que lorsqu'il avait 19 ans.

L'âge qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Aujourd'hui il en avait 35. Quelques rides apparaissaient ici et là sur son visage.

La porte de leur chambre s'entrouvrit doucement et un tête brune apparut timidement.

"Yoroshii… Tu devrais être couché." soupira la jeune femme.

"Je sais… J'ai fait un cauchemar…"

Le jeune garçon rentra dans la chambre. Il avait environ 14 ans, et ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient souplement sur ses épaules nues déjà musclées. De grosses cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux.

Sa mère ouvrit les bras et il vint s'y réfugier. Et sans qu'il sût pourquoi il se mit à sangloter, silencieusement.

Il avait beau avoir 14 ans, il avait toujours besoin de l'affection de sa mère.

Itachi se réveilla et vit son fils et sa femme enlacés.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Yoro a encore fait un cauchemar."

Il souleva la couette et son fils vint s'y glisser, suivi de sa femme.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, baignants d'amour les uns pour les autres.

_Ils étaient une famille._

**FIN**

**

* * *

Voilà, voilà… _Vengeance _se termine sur ces mots. **

**J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire. J'avoue que, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je n'avais aucun but précis. J'écrivais au fil de la plume et de mon inspiration, et la fic n'ayant aucune véritable trame. C'est la première fic que j'ai postée, et la première également à n'avoir pas été abandonnée… Et non, je ne l'avais pas oubliée pendant mes périodes d'absence. Seulement… Syndrome de la page blanche, vous connaissez? lol.**

**Donc, je disais, l'histoire n'avait pas de véritable trame. Quand je m'en suis aperçue, j'me suis dit: "_ma vieille, faudrait p'têt commencer à te bouger les fesses parce que là ton histoire, elle commence à partir en c… sucette/ vrille / live_". C'était au niveau du chapitre 11. Celui où y a le concours de chant… J'étais en plein cours de latin quand j'me suis faite cette réflexion XD. Alors j'ai sorti une feuille et j'ai commencé à établir une trame. Je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs fois.**

**Tout ça pour dire que cette aventure m'aura appris des choses. Qu'écrire une histoire sans but ou trame ne mène pas bien loin, par exemple. Ou bien encore qu'il faut toujours avoir une sauvegarde de ses chapitres sur CD ou disquette XD! Parce que quand l'ordinateur plante, et que vous perdez à cause de lui plusieurs chapitres, alors que vous n'avez quasiment pas d'inspiration (ou même si vous en avez XD), eh bien ça fout la haine… Je sais de quoi je parle.**

**Enfin, j'aurai appris que ce que j'écris plaît visiblement aux gens. Avant je n'en étais pas sûre, mais le fait que vous m'ayez suivie durant ces quelques mois (enfin… plus d'un an en fait XD) et que vous soyez encore là m'a prouvé le contraire et fait extrêmement plaisir. Je sais que je n'ai pas le talent de Myschka ou Tobby (fics Harry Potter) ou encore LN (Naruto, bien sûr;)), alors ça me touche énormément! **

**Dorénavant, je vais, je pense, me consacrer uniquement à l'écriture et la publication de Sharingan Sakura. Je l'ai commencée sur un coup de tête, mais j'ai aimé écrire les premiers chapitres, donc;). Et après Sharingan Sakura, ben… Lol j'ai encore le temps d'y penser!**

**Allez, j'arrête mon bavardage inutile et vous remercie encore de m'avoir lue et soutenue.**

**A plus tout le monde.**

**Sailor Ocean.**


End file.
